Just fall, I'll catch you!
by Csillangel
Summary: Raphael bosszúja után Castiel megtörten kerül a Winchester testvérekhez, akik mindent megtesznek, hogy segítsenek rajta,de úgy tűnik ez is kevés. Ekkor feltűnik egy régi barát aki segít Castielnek megmutatni, mi is az, ami igazán fontos az életében.
1. Chapter 1

**Just fall, I'll catch you!**

**Author:** Csillangel

**Summary: **Hurt/comfort, Romance** - **Season 5 episode 3 után.

Raphael aljas bosszúja után Castiel megtörten kerül a Winchester testvérekhez, akik minden tőlük telhetőt megtesznek, hogy segítsenek a barátjukon, de úgy tűnik sajnos ez is kevés. Ám ekkor feltűnik egy régi barát, aki segít Castielt visszarántgatni a legmélyebb depresszióból, valamint, ráébreszti arra, hogy mi is az igazán fontos az életében.

**Pairing, characters:** Dean/Castiel , Remiel (általam kitalált karakter), Sam, Bobby, Raphael.

**Korhatár:** NC-17

**Word count:** 2200

**Notes:** A mennyország kinézetét és felépítését a saját elképzeléseimhez igazítottam. Jimmyt kihagytam a buliból, tehát Casnek itt nincs „vesselje", hanem ez a valódi kinézete, ilyennek lett megteremtve. Változtattam az események időrendjén is egy picit. Eszerint Castiel az 5/2-ben nem próbálta meggyógyítani Bobbyt (kórházas jelenet) hanem itt találkozik először a lebénult vadásszal. Ezeket leszámítva próbáltam hű maradni a film világához, de ezen apró eltérések miatt a fic kapott egy kis AU-s jelleget.

**Warning:** Cas!whump az első fejezetben.

**Songs: **(ezeket hallgattam amíg írtam.:) ) Trading Yesterday- May I, and

Trading Yesterday - Shattered

**1. fejezet**

„_Castiel! Figyelmeztetlek! Ne merészelj itt hagyni! Úgyis megtalállak!" _

Castiel tudta, hogy az arkangyal nem a levegőbe beszél.

Túl jól ismerte már ahhoz. Azt viszont nem gondolta, hogy ilyen hamar beváltja az ígéretét.

Alig egy hét telt el azóta, hogy Dean segítségével csapdába ejtették, és információt próbáltak kicsikarni belőle Isten hollétéről.

Most pedig ő volt az aki csapdában volt, Raphael enochian pecsétekkel védett szobájában, az arkangyal pedig önelégült arckifejezéssel sétálta körül.

- Castiel, Castiel – mondta a fejét csóválva, mintha csak egy gyereket dorgálna. – Azt gondoltam, a múltkor megtanultad a leckét, de az önfejűséged kezd egyre bosszantóbbá válni.

Castiel, állát magabiztosan felszegve, némán hallgatta.

- Mégis mit gondolsz, hová fog ez vezetni? Merthogy nem lesz jó vége, az biztos. Az Apokalipszist nem fogod tudni megállítani! Még a drágalátos barátaiddal sem. Ti, az egész Mennyország akaratával szemben? – mondta, kihangsúlyozva a mennyország szót és gúnyosan felnevetett.

- Nem leszünk egyedül! Meg fogom találni Istent és ő mellénk fog állni! – csattant fel dacosan Castiel, de Raphael csak még hangosabban nevetett.

- Isten! Még mindig ezen a csonton rágódsz?

- Be fogom bizonyítani! Most már megvan az eszköz, amivel meg tudom Őt találni!

- Persze, persze! – legyintett Raphael szórakozottan. - Azt hiszed, ő hozott téged vissza! Hogy törődik veled, hogy különleges vagy! Csak mert te voltál, aki összekaparta Dean Winchestert a pokol mocskából!

Castiel arca dühödten megfeszült.

- Áruld el nekem! Ha Isten annyira törődik veled, akkor hol van most? – vicsorgott gúnyosan, azzal felemelte a kezét. Nyitott tenyeréből hirtelen vakító fény áradt Castiel felé, amely úgy égetett, mint az eleven tűz. Castiel térdre esett és minden erejével arra összpontosított, hogy ne kiáltson fel. A fájdalom szinte elviselhetetlen volt. Már azt hitte, nem bírja tovább, amikor a fény hirtelen visszahúzódott az arkangyal tenyerébe, a szenvedésének pedig vége szakadt.

Kinyitotta összeszorított szemeit és zihálva nézett végig magán, de a bőre és a ruhája teljesen sértetlen volt. Raphael ujjai durván a hajába markoltak, és hátrarántották a fejét, kényszerítve őt, hogy a szemeibe nézzen.

- Látod Castiel, senki sem segít rajtad – mondta tettetett sajnálkozással a hangjában, elengedte Castiel haját és újra sétálgatni kezdett körülötte.

- Tudod, mindenki követhet el hibákat. Még mi, angyalok is. Főleg ezekben az... elkeseredett időkben. Úgyhogy nagylelkű leszek, és kapsz még egy utolsó esélyt, hogy helyrehozd, amit elrontottál.

Castiel már ennél a pontnál tudta, hogy a válasza „Nem" lesz. Nem is fárasztotta magát fölösleges gondolkodással, inkább megpróbált lélekben felkészülni a legrosszabbra.

- Térj vissza közénk, segíts a Winchestereket rávenni, hogy beteljesítsék a sorsukat, én pedig...

- SOHA! - vágott a szavába Castiel, elejét véve minden további alkudozásnak. Raphael, Castiel elé ért, és hitetlenkedve nézett le rá.

- Ez a Dean Winchester teljesen elvette az eszed. Harmadszor is őket választod a saját testvéreid helyett? Érzelmeid vannak, éppen most is. Látom a szemeidben az aggodalmat, amint kimondom a nevét. Makacs vagy és öntelt. Azt hiszed, hogy megválthatod a világot, hogy szembeszegülhetsz a sorssal. Tipikus emberi vonások. Kezdesz pont olyan lenni, mint ők! Tisztában vagy te azzal, hogy hová fog mindez vezetni?

Castiel megpróbált nem is figyelni rá. Rá se nézett, de akkor Raphael leguggolt elé, hogy a fejük egy magasságban legyen, és a füléhez hajolt.

- El fogsz bukni!

Castiel összerezzent a szavak erejétől. Ez a mondat szíven találta. A bukás a legszörnyűségesebb dolog, amit csak egy angyal el tud képzelni. Idegesen nyelt egyet, szívverése felgyorsult, Raphael pedig felállt, és folytatta.

- Sorra elveszíted majd a képességeidet, az erődet. Elveszítesz minket. A családodat! A Mennyország, elérhetetlen vágyálom lesz csupán a számodra. Ezt akarod? Ottrekedni a földön, elhagyatottan, magányosan? Mi lesz akkor veled? Ki segít majd rajtad? Azt hiszed ez a Dean Winchester törődik majd veled? Az erőd nélkül, nem fogsz kelleni neki! Csak púp leszel a hátán! Kisebb dolga is nagyobb annál, minthogy egy bukott angyalt pátyolgasson!

Castielnek már szinte fájtak a szavak. Legszívesebben befogta volna a füleit, hogy ne is hallja.

- Aztán ott az öregedés, meg a halál! Eldobnád magadtól az örök életet? – szünetet tartott, és várt, de Castiel nem válaszolt. Összeszorított ajkakkal térdelt a földön, arcán az elszántság kőkemény maszkja. - De minek is jártatom a számat. Inkább megmutatom! – azzal újból Castielre emelte a tenyerét. A fájdalom most sokkal erősebb volt és Castiel kétségbeesett kiáltással a földre zuhant. A kín teljesen elborította, megbénítva a testét és a gondolatait. Fogalma sem volt, mennyi ideje tarthatott már, amikor egyszer csak vége szakadt. Könnyek folytak végig az arcán, Raphael pedig mellé térdelt, és kézfejével gyengéden letörölte az egyiket. Castiel szerette volna elrántani a fejét, de képtelen volt mozdulni.

- Szegénykém, milyen kimerültnek tűnsz. De hát ez természetes, ha az ember halandó, nem igaz?

Castiel érezte, hogy a ruhái eltűntek róla. Megpróbálta megemelni a fejét, hogy végignézzen magán, de az álla valami hideg, kemény dolognak nyomódott. Odanyúlt, hogy megtapogassa és érezte, hogy egy vastag fémpánt van a nyaka körül.

- Óh, ne is törődj vele! Ez a kis „ékszer" gondoskodik róla, hogy megtapasztalhasd mennyire szuper dolog mocsári majomnak lenni. Sok szerencsét, öcskös! – mondta gúnyosan, majd felemelte a kezét és csettintett.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Castiel sötét helyen tért magához, ami első ránézésre egy erdőnek tűnt. Ahogy lassan kitisztult az elméje, az első dolog, amit érzékelt, az a nyaka körül pulzáló fémkarika, és az egész testét átjáró lüktető fájdalom volt. Legszívesebben meg sem mozdult volna, ha az alatta lévő föld nem lett volna olyan kegyetlenül hideg és vizes. Lassan felült, lesöpörte a csupasz bőrére tapadt faleveleket és körülnézett. Esőcseppek lusta kopogását hallotta maga körül az avaron, távolabb, a fákon túl valami végtelen és sima, amelyen megcsillant a fogyó hold sápadt fénye. Minden bizonnyal egy tó. Teljesen egyedül volt. A gondolatra jeges rémület kezdett eluralkodni rajta, és az első dolog, ami eszébe jutott, Dean volt.

Valamit tennie kell, valahogy értesítenie kell, különben itt pusztul. Összeszedte minden erejét, minden elszántságát, és megpróbált mentálisan üzenni neki, de abban a pillanatban, hogy angyali erejét próbálta használni, a bilincs a nyak körül felizzott, őt pedig elborította az égető fájdalom. Tudta, hogy nem sikerült. Összegörnyedt a földön, és kétségbeesve kapkodta a levegőt. Lélegzete kis párafelhőként szállt tova az ajkaitól.

Hosszú percekig feküdt a földön félig öntudatlanul, egész testében reszketve. Hogy a hidegtől-e, vagy a félelemtől, azt már maga sem tudta volna megmondani. Aztán egyszer csak megérezte, hogy Dean hívja őt. A nevén szólítja. Imádkozik hozzá. Castiel szemei felpattantak, ő maga pedig felült.

– Dean! – lehelte reménnyel telve. – Dean, itt vagyok! Dean! – kiabálta kétségbeesetten mintha egy szemernyi esély is lenne rá, hogy az idősebb Winchester meghallja. Tudta, hogy teljesen hiábavaló minden kiáltása, de nem tehetett róla, nem tudta abbahagyni. - Dean! Itt vagyok! Itt vagyok! Itt vagyok... – rebegte elcsukló hangon, amint csupasz hátát egy érdes fatörzsnek vetette. Arcán apró vízcseppek gördültek végig, de ezúttal már nem az esőtől.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Dean hirtelen ébredt fel álmából. A hang, Castiel hangja még mindig a fejében csengett, amint kétségbeesve az ő nevét kiáltja. A kiáltáshoz egy kép is társult. Fenyőerdő és egy furcsa formájú tó. A Sheridan tó. Dean azonnal felismerte. Nyaranta gyakran megálltak ott Sammel. Ismerte a helyet, mint a tenyerét. De mi köze volt ehhez Castielnek? Rápillantott az éjjeliszekrényen lévő órára. Hajnali kettő volt.

Dean az oldalára fordult, fentebb húzta magán a takarót és megpróbált visszaaludni, de ez az álom szörnyen nyugtalanította. Aggódott.

Felült az ágyon, behunyta a szemeit és fáradtan masszírozni kezdte az orrnyergét.

- Castiel... öööm... szóval hát, volt egy furcsa álmom, és csak érdekelne, hogy minden rendben van-e. Szóval, ha ezt hallod, igazán leköteleznél ha idezeppelnéd egy percre a tollas hátsódat, csak hogy lássam, egyben van-e.

Semmi választ nem kapott. Egy perc elteltével Dean gyomrát kezdte görcsbe rántani az aggodalom. – Cas! Gyerünk haver! Kezded rám hozni a frászt! – Dean várt, de semmi nem történt. – Oké! Ezt nemnek veszem!

A mobiljáért nyúlt és a gyorshívón tárcsázta Samet. Kicsöngött kétszer, háromszor, aztán végre meghallotta testvére álomittas hangját a vonal túlsó végén.

- Dean... negyed három van. Ajánlom, hogy fontos legyen.

- Hidd el, nem azért hívtalak, hogy bájcsevegjünk. Segítened kell! Azt hiszem Cas bajban van – gyorsan elhadarta neki a részleteket és tíz perccel később már teljes gázzal hajtott, hogy felvegye a testvérét.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Dean szinte az összes sebességkorlátozást átlépte. Jóval. De még így is másfél órába telt mire a tóhoz értek, azt is félig meg kellett kerülniük, hogy ugyanolyan rálátás nyíljon a tóra, mint az álomképben. Magukhoz vettek néhány fegyvert a csomagtartóból, és Castiel nevét kiáltozva kutatni kezdtek.

Percek óta keresgéltek már, amikor Dean egyszer csak észrevette őt az egyik fa tövében. Hófehér teste szinte világított a hajnali derengésben.

CAS? – Dean odarohant hozzá.

Castiel az oldalán feküdt, összegömbölyödve, teljesen mozdulatlanul. Dean megfogta a vállát, hogy a hátára fordítsa, de rémülten húzta vissza a kezét, amikor megérezte, hogy az angyal bőre jéghideg. Abban a pillanatban sok minden futott át az agyán, de végül megnyugodott, amikor megállapította, hogy Castiel lélegzik.

- Sammy! Hozd a takarót a kocsiból! Gyorsan! - kiáltott oda a testvérének és az ölébe húzta Castielt, hogy addig se érintkezzen tovább a hideg földdel. Megvizsgálta a nyakán lévő bilincset, majd gyengéden megütögette az arcát. – Cas! - szólongatta halkan, az angyal rezzenéstelen arcát fürkészve, mikor Sam odaért a takaróval. Jó alaposan bebugyolálták, a kocsihoz vitték, és óvatosan befektették a hátsó ülésére.

Dean már készült beszállni, de hirtelen meggondolta magát, és odadobta Samnek a slusszkulcsot, ő pedig hátraült és az ölébe húzta Castielt.

- Te vezetsz! És csavard fel a fűtést a maximumra. – utasította testvérét.

Elindultak, a kocsiban pedig perceken belül kezdett elviselhetetlenné válni a hőség. Dean kénytelen volt ledobni a kabátját és Castielre terítette azt is. Már félúton járhattak visszafelé, amikor az angyal teste egyszer csak reszketni kezdett.

- Cas? Cas! – Dean lélegzetvisszafojtva figyelte, ahogy Castiel feje megmozdult a karjaiban, kék szemei kinyíltak, és lassan rászegeződtek.

- De-dean... – nyögte erőtlenül, vacogó fogain keresztül.

- Héj, Cas... – nézett le rá Dean, megkönnyebbült mosollyal. –Hogy érzed magad?

- N-nagyon f-fázok...

- Na, ne mondd! – ugratta Dean szelíden, majd komolyabban hozzátette. - Nemsokára felmelegszel. Tarts ki még egy kicsit, jó? Mi történt veled? És... mi ez az izé rajtad?

- Raphael...

- A rohadt szemét! – sötétült el Dean tekintete a név hallatán, és szorosabban ölelte magához az angyalát.

- Blokkolja az... erőmet. Fáj...- nyögte halkan és megnyálazta kiszáradt ajkait. – Hogy találtál meg? Próbáltam üzenni... Nem... nem sikerült.

- De! Sikerült. Jól csináltad!

Castiel értetlenül összevonta a szemöldökét, de túl fáradt volt, hogy igazán foglalkoztassa a dolog. Akárhogy is, Dean megtalálta őt, és csak ez számít.

-Jó, hogy... itt vagy. –lehelte halkan, és fáradtan lehunyta a szemeit.

Dean válasz helyett csak elmosolyodott, magához szorította, és bíztatóan dörzsölgette a hátát a takarón keresztül, hogy azzal is segítse felmelegedni.

-Tarts ki, oké? Nemsokára odaérünk a hotelbe és kitalálunk valamit. Minden rendben lesz!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Mire visszaértek a szobájukba, Castiel kezdett kicsit jobban lenni. Lefektették az ajtótól távolabb eső ágyra, felcsavarták a fűtést és ráterítették az összes takarót, amit csak a szobában találtak. A kezei, és lábai voltak már csak hidegek. Testének reszketése is kezdett csillapodni. Dean a minibárból kivett egy flakon jeges teát, átöntötte pohárba, felmelegítette, majd az ágyhoz vitte.

- Cas, gyere, idd ezt meg! Segít felmelegedni. – Castiel nehézkesen felkönyökölt, és remegő kezekkel a pohárért nyúlt. Dean a kezébe adta, de segített neki tartani, nehogy kilötyögtesse. Castiel beleszagolt, aztán óvatosan belekortyolt. Úgy tűnt, ízlett neki, mert egy pillanat alatt felhajtotta.

- Ennek... jó íze volt – mondta hálásan és visszaejtette a fejét a párnára.

Sam közelebb ment, majd leült az ágy szélére, amint Dean ellépett onnan, hogy elvigye a poharat.

- Cas, meg kell néznem ezt a bilincset a nyakadon, oké?

Az angyal szó nélkül megpróbálta ismét ülő helyzetbe küszködni magát, de Sam megállította.

- Maradj csak! Így is jó lesz. Csak emeld fel az állad, amennyire tudod.

Dean visszament az ágyhoz és Sammel együtt tanulmányozni kezdték a fémpántot.

- Nincsen rajta se illesztés, se zár – vakarta a fejét Sam, miközben óvatosan körbeforgatta a bilincset Castiel nyakán. – Hogyan tette rád? – kérdezte elképedve.

- Nem tudom... nem emlékszem. – nyögte erőtlenül. - Egyszer csak már ott volt.

Sam nézegette még egy darabig majd sóhajtva felállt.

Dean idegesen toporgott és kérdőn nézett rá.

- Na? Van valami ötleted?

- Nem tudom. Valószínűleg mágikus és úgy is kerülhetett rá. De nem látok rajta semmilyen jelet vagy pecsétet, amit meg lehetne szakítani. Megpróbálhatjuk valahogyan levágni vagy ilyesmi, de ahhoz meg szerszámok kellenének.

- Oké, menj és keríts valamit, amilyen hamar csak lehet – dobta oda Dean az Impala kulcsát a testvérének. – Én itt maradok vele.

Sam elsietett, Dean pedig visszaült Castiel mellé. Kezébe vette az angyal jéghideg kezét, és dörzsölgetni, masszírozni kezdte, hogy felmelegítse dermedt ujjait.

- Sajnálom, Cas! – suttogta együtt érzően. – Sam nemsoká visszajön és segítünk rajtad. Minden rendben lesz!

Castiel hálásan pillantott rá, gyengén megszorította a kezét, aztán nem sokkal később a takarók kellemes, meleg ölelésében elbóbiskolt.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. fejezet**

Két órával később, Sam sietve lépett be a motelszoba ajtaján és fújtatva ledobta táskáját a közeli ágyra.

- Na, találtál valamit? – ugrott fel Dean, Castiel mellől, idegesen szemlélve amint testvére feltépi a táska zipzárját, és előhúz belőle egy kisméretű flexet.

- Ennek működnie kell!

Dean döbbenten meredt a szerszámra.

- Ugye most csak viccelsz?

- Dean! Jelenleg semmi mást nem tudok, ami keresztülvisz egy majd három centi vastag acélkarikát. Kézi fűrésszel egy örökkévalóság lenne átvágni és az sem veszélytelenebb.

- De... de... ez a cucc szikrázik!

- Majd letakarjuk a fejét valamivel!

- És... mi lesz a súrlódással? Ettől percek alatt tűzforró lesz az egész bilincs!

- Akkor majd megállunk és lehűtjük. Vagy alábélelhetjük az egészet vizes ruhákkal.

Dean idegesen húzta végig a tenyerét az arcán és a fejét csóválta.

- Nem tudom Sammy... túl veszélyes. Egy óvatlan mozdulat és akár a nyakába is belevághatunk!

Sam együttérzően bátyja vállára tette széles tenyerét.

- Sajnálom, nincs jobb ötletem – vonta meg a vállát. - Meg kell próbálnunk. Majd vigyázunk.

Dean a távolabbi ágy felé pillantott, amin Castiel feküdt, csendesen pihegve. Dean szíve elfacsarodott a látványtól. Eleget szenvedett már. Nem akarja még ő is bántani.

Tekintete rásiklott az ormótlan bilincsre Castiel nyaka körül. A hideg, szürke acél éles kontrasztot alkotott az angyal fehér bőrű mellkasával, ami gyorsan emelkedett és süllyedt nyugtalan légzésének hevében.

Dean állkapcsa idegesen megfeszült, visszafordult Sam felé, és megadóan sóhajtott.

- De te csinálod! – Jelentette ki ellentmondást nem tűrően. – És ne merj hibázni!

Sam ingerülten nézett bátyja után amint az beviharzott a fürdőszobába, hogy törölközőket és hidegvizet hozzon, de legbelül azért jól esett neki a bizalom. Amíg Dean az ágy mellé készítette a beáztatott törölközőket ő még egyszer ellenőrzött mindent a kis gépen, majd bedugta a konnektorba, és próbaképpen egy pillanatra beindította. A szerszám felzúgott de a következő pillanatban már el is csendesedett, a vágókorong forgása pedig lelassult, majd megállt.

Castiel szemei kinyíltak a hirtelen támadt zajra és kissé kábán körülnézett.

- Héj, Cas! – üdvözölte Dean egy halvány mosolyt küldve felé, ahogy újabb törölközőket dobott az ágy szélére, de Castiel tekintete addigra már továbbsiklott, és a Sam kezében lévő flex gépen állapodott meg. Álomittas kék szemei abban a pillanatban szélesre tágultak, az arcára pedig kiült a rettenet. Hirtelen felkönyökölt és megpróbált távolabb menekülni, de a takarók, amikbe a testvérek csavarták, lelassították annyira, hogy Dean gyorsan el tudta kapni, és szorosan átfogta a karjaival.

- Hé, hé, hé, Cas! Minden rendben! Nyugodj meg! Nem akarunk bántani! – a pólóján át is érezte a Castiel testéből áradó kellemes meleget amint az angyal csupasz háta a mellkasához préselődött. Állát finoman Castiel fején nyugtatva, szelíden csitítgatta, mint egy rémült gyereket. – Cssss... jól van. Semmi baj.

- Dean... – nyögte rekedten Castiel, és kétségbeesetten kapaszkodott az idősebb Winchester karjaiba, mintha attól félne, hogy mindjárt köddé válik, és ő ott marad egyedül.

- Itt vagyok! Semmi baj – duruzsolta az angyal kócos hajába, aki lassanként megnyugodni látszott.

Dean akkor elengedte, és gyengéden maga felé fordította, hogy a szemébe nézhessen.

- Figyelj most rám! Sammel megpróbáljuk levágni a nyakadról a bilincset. Oké? Ha ügyesen csináljuk, semmi baj nem lesz, és fájni sem fog. De ehhez, neked is segítened kell. Semmi más dolgod nem lesz, mint mozdulatlanul feküdni. Teljesen mozdulatlanul! – Dean mindkét kezét Castiel vállaira tette miközben még erőteljesebben nézett a szemeibe, hogy nyomatékosítsa szavait. – Hangos lesz, rémisztő és el fog tartani egy darabig, de bármi történjék is nem mozdulhatsz meg! Oké?

Castiel némán bólintott de a szemeiben jól látható volt az aggodalom.

- Ugye megbízol bennünk?

Újabb bólintás. Ezúttal kicsit határozottabb, mire Dean elmosolyodott.

- Jól van! Minden rendben lesz..., vigyázok rád! – az utolsó két szót olyan halkan mondta ki, hogy csak Castiel hallja. Jobb keze elszakadt az angyal vállától, hogy gyengéden végigsimítson az arcán.

Sam halkan megköszörülte a torkát, mire Dean hirtelen visszahúzta a kezét, és kissé zavartan megvakarta a tarkóját.

- Oké! Hát akkor őőő... lássunk hozzá! - azzal kihúzott a vizes edényből egy törölközőt és valamennyire kicsavarta. – Ezeket betömködjük a bilincs alá, hogy ne tudja megégetni a bőrödet, ha a fém átforrósodna vágás közben. Ez most egy kicsit hideg lesz – figyelmeztette Dean, majd gondosan elkezdte alábélelni a fémövet, ami szerencsére elég tág volt ahhoz, hogy ezt könnyedén meg is tudja tenni.

Castiel összerezzent, ahogy a vizes ruha a bőréhez ért, és megborzongott, amikor apró vízcseppek gördültek végig a testén a nyakától, le egészen a derekáig, hogy ott elvesszenek a csípője köré csavarodott pokróc alatt.

Dean végigkövette az egyik vízcsepp útját a tekintetével, amint az hirtelen végigszaladt az angyal mellkasán, le a lapos hason, hogy aztán eltűnjön Cas alhasának selymes bőre és a takaró redője közti sötétségben. Dean lélegzete egy pillanatra elakadt a látványtól. Hirtelen kedve támadt volna odahajolni, hogy lecsókolja a csillogó cseppeket az angyal márványszín bőréről. Nagyot nyelt a gondolattól és megpróbálta a figyelmét visszaterelni arra mit éppen csinált. Furcsa érzés kerítette hatalmába, és tudta, hogy Castiel őt nézi. Megérezte, mint ahogy megérzi a jelenlétét is minden alkalommal amikor megjelenik, még azelőtt hogy hallani lehetne hatalmas szárnyainak suhogását.

- Köszönöm, hogy értem jöttetek – rebegte Castiel alig hallhatóan és lesütötte a szemét, mintha csak szégyellné, hogy bajba került.

- Hát persze, hogy érted mentünk! – felelte szelíden Dean, majd megfogta Castiel állát és finoman megemelte a fejét. Egy pillanatra találkozott a tekintetük, és Dean kis híján elveszett a nagy kék óceánban, de gyorsan megtörte a szemkontaktust, lenyúlva egy újabb vizes törölközőért. – Emeld föl a fejed – mondta rekedten és nagy hévvel elkezdte begyömöszölni a vizes ruhát Castiel torka és az acél közé. A mozdulat némi köhögésre ingerelte az angyalt, ahogy fogyott a hely a nyaka és a bilincs között.

- Bocs – vetette oda Dean halkan, aztán körbeszemlélte a munkáját. – Oké. Ez kész. Kapsz levegőt?

Castiel próbaképpen halkat sóhajtott, majd bólintott, jelezve, hogy minden rendben.

- Remek – konstatálta Dean, és kihúzta az utolsó két törölközőz a vízből. Az egyikkel betakarta Castiel hátát, és a vállait, a másikkal elkezdte bevizezni a haját. Elmosolyodott a gondolattól, ahogy elképzelte, hogyan húzódik össze az angyal szemöldöke a tipikus „Castiel nem érti" arckifejezésbe, habár ő valójában rezzenéstelenül tűrt mindent. Deant megindította az a feltétel nélküli bizalom, ami sugárzott belőle. – A szikrák miatt – magyarázta halkan, és az utolsó törölközőt körbetekerte a bilincs fölött, hogy befedje vele Castiel tarkóját is.

- Mit gondolsz Sam, jó lesz így?

A fiatalabb Winchester épp azzal volt elfoglalva, hogy még egyszer meghúzogassa a szerszámon a csavarokat, illetve ellenőrizze a vágókorongot. Dean hangjára felemelte a fejét és rájuk nézett. Ahogy meglátta Castielt, komoly erőfeszítésbe telt visszafogni magát, nehogy nevetésbe törjön ki.

Az angyal siralmas látványt nyújtott, ahogy ott kuporgott az ágyon vizesen, törölközőkkel a nyakán, türelmesen várva a sorsára. Nedves haja tincsekbe tapadva állt szanaszét a szélrózsa minden irányába.

Sam az ágyhoz lépett, hogy közelebbről megszemlélje.

- Jónak tűnik - állapította meg, majd visszalépett az asztalhoz és idegesen fújtatva kézbe vette a flexet.

Castielen ismét úrrá lett a nyugtalanság. Állkapcsa összeszorult, ahogy Sam az ágy felé közelített, de abban a pillanatban Dean megfogta, és az ölébe húzta.

- Nyugi! Minden rendben lesz! – mondta, majd megfogta Castiel fejét és arccal a mellkasához szorította. – Tartalak, oké? Te csak feküdj nyugodtan és lazíts. Ha bármi baj van jelezz a kezeddel és megállunk.

Castiel fészkelődött egy kicsit, hogy kényelmesebben feküdjön, karjaival pedig átfogta Dean törzsét. Amikor mozdulatlanná vált, Dean bólintott az öccsének, hogy kezdheti.

Sam, egyik karját finoman megtámasztotta Castiel hátán és beindította a gépet. Lassan közelített vele az acélpánt felé, majd gyengéden hozzáérintette.

Dean lélegzetvisszafojtva figyelte, ahogy a tárcsa belemart a fémbe, és abban a pillanatban érezte, ahogy Castiel teste megfeszül, ujjai kétségbeesetten markoltak bele a pólójába a hátán. Dean, érezve Cas rémületét még erősebben szorította magához. Ruhája addigra már nyirkosan tapadt a bőrére, ahogy átnedvesedett a törölközőktől. Talán meg is borzongott volna, ha nem érzi folyamatosan Castiel forró lélegzetét, pontosan a szíve fölött. Ez az érzés, és az angyal karjainak kétségbeesett szorítása, olyan melegséggel töltötte el amit még az átázott ruháinak hidege sem tudott elűzni.

Sam biztos kézzel tartva a gépet, megvárta amíg a vágókorong árkot váj a fémbe, azután kezdte csak erősebben nyomni. A szikrázás szerencsére minimális volt. Lassan haladt előre milliméterről milliméterre, miközben homlokán izzadtságcseppek ültek ki az erős koncentrációtól. Lélekben felkészült arra is, hogy azonnal elrántsa a fűrészt, ha Castiel esetleg mégis megmozdulna.

Hosszú percek teltek el mire a tárcsa olyan mélyre jutott a fémben, hogy már nem sok kellett hozzá, hogy teljesen átvágja. Sam akkor csökkentett a fordulatszámon és kissé visszavett az erejéből is. Fél perc sem telt el mire a korong teljesen átvágta az anyagot, Sam pedig éles reflexel azonnal elrántotta a gépet, és leállította.

Mindannyian szinte egyszerre fújták ki visszatartott lélegzetüket. Sam a kézfejével megtörölte a homlokát, Dean pedig elhúzta Castiel fejét a mellkasától, hogy lássa, jól van e.

- Héj... minden rendben?

Castiel, felé fordította az arcát, ami vörös volt és verejtéktől csillogó. Pihegve bólintott.

- Remekül csináltad! A felén túl vagyunk – mosolygott rá Dean és gyengéden kisimította nedves haját a homlokából.

Pár percet pihentek, amíg Sam kinyújtóztatta elgémberedett tagjait és a gép vágókorongját is újra cserélte.

- Oké, jöhet a másik oldal.

Dean megfordította Castielt a karjaiban és visszahúzta a fejét a mellkasához. Elhelyezkedtek ugyan abban a pozícióban, amiben eddig is voltak, csak ezúttal fordítva.

Sam beindította a gépet és nekilátott a vágásnak a bilincs jobb oldalán is, most már kissé magabiztosabban.

Castiel ujjai sem kapaszkodtak már olyan görcsösen Dean pólójába mint azelőtt, de, hogy ez a megnyugvástól volt, vagy csak a kimerültségtől ezt Dean nem tudta volna megmondani.

Amikor a bilincset már csak pár milliméternyi anyag tartotta össze, Sam félredobta a gépet. Levette Castiel vállairól a törölközőt, megfogta vele a felforrósodott karikát és egyszerűen eltörte. A pánt belső oldalán jól látszódtak az enochian szimbólumok, amik Castiel erejét hivatottak blokkolni.

Dean gyengéden letette az angyal fejét a párnára, aki csak zihált kimerülten mintha órákon át futott volna.

Sam éppen felemelkedett az ágyról, hogy helyet adjon nekik, amikor Castiel kinyúlt, és elkapta a csuklóját. Sam megtorpant és lenézett rá.

- Köszönöm... köszönöm, Sam! Köszönöm... – rebegte alig hallhatóan, mire Sam elmosolyodott és megpaskolta a kézfejét.

- Szóra sem érdemes. Most pihenj egy nagyot! Rád fér.

Dean óvatosan leszedegette a vizes ruhákat Castielről, és örömmel állapította meg, hogy a bőre teljesen sértetlen maradt. Az egyik törölközővel finoman felitatgatta az angyal arcáról, és homlokáról az izzadtságot, de Castiel ebből már mit sem érzett.

Amint visszahúzta a kezét Sam csuklójáról, pillanatok alatt mély álomba zuhant, mintha csak az ő parancsára tette volna.

Dean gondoskodón betakarta és fülig szaladt a szája amint meghallotta a hortyogását.

- Óh... hát nem egy igazi kis angyal? - jegyezte meg derűsen. Erre Sam is elmosolyodott és a fejét csóválva forgatta a szemeit.

Dean bedobta a törölközőket a fürdőszobába, majd kifelé jövet vállon verte a testvérét és rávigyorgott.

- Héj, Sammy... tudod mit? Király vagy!

Sam válaszként csak mosolygott, de látszott rajta, hogy jólesett neki bátyja elismerése. Mert ez az volt. A létező legnagyobb, amit csak Deanből ki lehet csikarni.

- Jutalmul alhatsz te az ágyon! - nyögte Dean ahogy leroskadt a Castiel melletti fotelre.

- Biztos? – kérdezte Sam, miközben lerúgta a cipőjét és bemászott a takaró alá.

- Biztos! Úgysem vagyok álmos! – és ez valóban így is volt.

Furcsa érzések kavarogtak a fejében, amik nem hagyták nyugodni. Arra gondolt milyen volt Castielt a karjaiban tartani. Magához szorítani. Hogy mennyire meg akarta védeni. Megvédeni a félelemtől a fájdalomtól, és mindentől, ami csak fenyegetést jelenthet rá a világon. Megszokta már ezt a fajta érzést, ha Sammyről volt szó, de hogy ugyan ezt kezdte érezni Castiellel kapcsolatban is, ez meglepte.

Képes lett volna Raphaelt megfojtani egy kanál vízben, csak mert ezt merte tenni az angyalával. Igen... az ő angyalával. Castiel az övé!

A gondolattól dacosan összeszorult az állkapcsa, és azon kapta magát, hogy jobb keze felvándorolt a ball vállára, hogy a tenyérnyomon állapodjon meg, amit Castiel hagyott a bőrébe égetve, örök bizonyítékául annak, hogy ők ketten összetartoznak.

Dean sóhajtott egyet, majd ráhajtotta a fejét a fotel karfájára, betakarta magát a kabátjával, és megpróbált elaludni.

Castiel keze a párnán nyugodott néhány centire az arcától. Dean odanyúlt, gyengéden belekulcsolta az ujjait, és lehunyta a szemét.

Percekkel később hármójuk békés hortyogása töltötte be a sötét szobát.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. fejezet**

Deant másnap reggel ismerős, bizsergető érzés ébresztette álmából. Valahogy sejtette, hogy amint kinyitja a szemeit, az első dolog amit látni fog, egy meredten bámuló tengerkék szempár lesz.

-Héj, Cas! –morogta üdvözlésképpen, még mielőtt felé nézett volna.

-Hello, Dean! –köszönt vissza Castiel még mélyebb hangon, mint általában.

Dean megmozgatta elgémberedett nyakát, megdörzsölte a szemeit és végignézett az angyalon. Castiel ugyan úgy feküdt, ahogy tegnap éjjel elaludt, csak közben az oldalára fordult, arccal Dean felé, és valóban őt bámulta.

-Hogy érzed magad? –érdeklődött Dean.

-Jobban, csak... olyan furcsa. – kezdte tétován Castiel azon gondolkodva, hogyan is öntse szavakba, hogy mit érez pontosan. –Amíg aludtam... voltam valahol, pedig... –bizonytalanul végignézett magán – kétlem, hogy valójában elhagytam volna ezt a szobát.

Dean furcsán nézett rá aztán hirtelen megértette, miről beszél az angyal és felnevetett.

-Te álmodtál, Cas! Az gyakran előfordul, ha az ember alszik. Na és öm,... mit álmodtál?

Castiel elgondolkodott, közben nyelvével megnedvesítette az ajkait. Dean szíve megdobbant a látványtól.

-A mennyországban voltam. A testvéreimmel. –Mondta halkan, hangjába szomorúság vegyült. –Olyan jó volt.

-Sajnálom. Sajnálom az egészet... de ugyan akkor mégsem.

Castiel kérdőn felvonta a szemöldökét.

-Tudod... a testvéreid elég nagy pöcsök tudnak lenni.

Castiel szomorúan félrenézett.

-Ők a családom, Dean. Ott van az otthonom.

Most Deanen volt a sor, hogy kedvetlenül félrenézzen.

-Na igen... a családját nem válogathatja meg az ember. És most mit fogsz tenni?

-Ezen még nem gondolkodtam. -sütötte le a szemét. – De nem hinném, hogy a történtek után szívesen látnak majd odafönt.

-Akkor itt maradsz! – Vágta rá Dean talán kicsit gyorsabban is, mint szerette volna.

-Nem akarok... teher lenni.

Dean maga felé fordította Castiel arcát, hogy a szemébe nézhessen.

-Cas! Te sosem leszel teher! Soha! Érted?

Castiel keserűen beharapta az ajkát úgy bólintott. Dean tekintete rásiklott, és elidőzött rajta néhány pillanatig. Aztán az ajkak kissé szétnyíltak és...

-Dean?

Dean gyorsan félrenézett, aztán kinyújtóztatta maga alá húzott lábait.

-Öööm... gyere, ideje felkelni. –Deanben ekkor tudatosult, hogy még mindig fogja Castiel kezét. Ez az angyalnak is feltűnt, mert ő is az összefonódott ujjaikra pillantott, majd kérdőn Deanre nézett.

-Szörnyen horkoltál! Ha fogtam a kezed, abbahagytad. –vont vállat vigyorogva az idősebb Winchester, majd elhúzta a kezét és feltápászkodott a fotelből. Castiel furcsán nézett rá, de nem szólt semmit. Ha Dean mondja, biztosan úgy is van.

Sam ekkor lépett ki a fürdőszobából. Haja még nedves volt a zuhanytól, szájában fogkefe.

Felfüggesztette fogainak sikálását, amikor észrevette Deant és Castielt. Fél mosollyal biccentett feléjük.

-Látom jobban vagy. Ennek örülök. –Mosolygott Castielre, aki felült az ágyon. A takarók lecsúsztak a derekára felfedve csupasz felsőtestét. Éppen készült, hogy felálljon, mikor mindkét Winchester egyszerre ugrott hátra.

Hé.. hé.. hé! –de rémületük alaptalan volt. Mire Castiel fölegyenesedett és a takarók teljesen leestek volna róla, már talpig felöltözve állt ott a jól megszokott öltönyében és ballonkabátjában. Szemöldökét összevonva nézett a testvérekre nem egészen értve a riadalmukat. Sam és Dean összenéztek, elvigyorodtak, aztán hozzáláttak, hogy bepakolják a táskáikat.

-Merre tovább? –Érdeklődött Sam ahogy összecsukta a laptopját.

-Szerintem menjünk Bobbyhoz. Húzzuk meg magunkat egy időre. Ráfér a társaság. És ott Cas is nagyobb biztonságban lesz.

-Oké. Korrekt. –helyeselt Sam, és a vállára vette a táskáját. Kifelé menet finoman megveregette Castiel vállát, aki az ablakon bámult kifelé elgondolkodva. –Gyere. Indulunk! – nézett vissza rá mosolyogva.

Castiel összerezzent az érintésétől és visszatért a jelenbe. Tekintetével Deant kereste, és őmellé szegődve sétált ki az Impalához. Beült hátra, Sam pedig az anyós ülésre, és elindultak.

Késő délután volt, mire Bobbyhoz értek, aki kigurult a fogadásukra kissé még ügyetlenül irányítva újonnan kapott tolószékét. Arcán fél mosollyal üdvözölte őket.

-Héj, Bobby! Egyre jobb vagy! – vigyorgott rá elismerően Dean.

-Gyűlölöm ezt a vacakot! Soha nem arra megy, amerre én akarom! –morgott Bobby a bajusza alatt.

Castiel odalépett hozzá és két ujját a homlokához érintette. Bobby összeszorította a szemeit, aztán pár másodperc múlva kinyitotta az egyiket, hogy az angyalra sandítson. Castiel visszahúzta a kezét. Arca sápadt volt és zavarodott.

–Nem megy. Sajnálom. Nem... nem értem! –dadogta. Látszott a tekintetén, hogy kezd eluralkodni rajta a pánik.

Dean azonnal mellette termett, és megszorította a kezét.

-Héj, nyugi! Talán csak ööö... idő kell neki, hogy visszatérjen az erőd. - vigasztalta.

-Igen, talán igazad van, Dean. – motyogta gépiesen, és fájdalommal telt szemekkel pillantott vissza Bobbyra, aki hanyagul vállat vont.

-Rá se ránts! Volt már rosszabb is. –sóhajtott, megpróbálva leplezni csalódottságát. Castiel már így is úgy nézett ki, mint egy kivert kutya, nem akart még ő is rontani a helyzeten. Cas nem tehet semmiről. – Cuccoljatok le a fönti szobákba! – vetette oda nekik amint megpróbált káromkodva keresztülmanőverezni a küszöbön. Sam már indult, hogy segítsen neki és betolja a házba, de Bobby olyan gyilkos tekintettel nézett rá, amitől Sam azonnal megtorpant és megadóan felemelte a kezeit.

**-Meg! Ne! Próbáld! **– sziszegte Bobby a fogai közt, aztán mintha csak megtáltosodott volna, hirtelen mégis sikerült átjutnia a küszöbön.

Sam mosolyogva csóválta a fejét és utána indult.

Az emeleten két helyiség funkcionált vendégszobákét, ha a fiúk Bobbynál időztek. Az egyikben egy régi franciaágy volt a másikban csak egy heverő. Dean besétált a franciaágyasba és ledobta a táskáját a sarokba. Castiel követte őt szótlanul, letörten, és a szobába érve lerogyott az ágy szélére. Deannek szinte már fájt, ha ránézett. Annyira szerette volna valahogy megvigasztalni, de tudta, hogy bosszantó közhelyeken kívül aligha tudna mondani olyat, amitől jobb kedvre derülne. Így aztán csak letelepedett mellé, gyengéden a vállára téve a kezét, így üzenve némán: „Itt vagyok veled!"

Sokáig ültek így egymás mellett, aztán Dean volt az, aki végül megtörte a csendet.

-Próbálj meg aludni. Attól jobban leszel.

Castiel bólintott és hagyta, hogy Dean levegye róla a kabátot és a zakót. Mindketten elhelyezkedtek ki-ki a saját térfelén. Dean rásegítette a takarót aztán ő maga is bebújt a paplan alá és leoltotta a villanyt.

-Jó éjt, Cas. –suttogta bele a félhomályba.

-Jó éjt, Dean. – jött a válasz Castiel felől, aztán csönd lett.

Dean már majdnem félálomban volt, amikor mocorgást hallott az angyal felől és megérezte, hogy Castiel ujjai az övébe kulcsolódnak. Dean szemei hirtelen kinyíltak és meglepetten nézett rá.

-Hogy ne zavarjon a horkolásom. –Vont vállat Castiel, szomorkás mosollyal az arcán.

Dean elvigyorodott. Megszorította a kezet, amelyik az övébe kulcsolódott, és jobbját pedig a kézfejére vonta. Percekkel később amikor elaludt, Castiel úgy látta a mosoly valahogy ott ragadt az idősebb Winchester szája sarkában.

Az ő szemeire viszont nem jött álom, úgyhogy ennél fogva nem is lett jobban. Bár a tény, hogy nem tud aludni, azért valamennyire megnyugtatta, azt sugallva, hogy mégsem akkora a baj, mint azt először hitte. A Grace-je megvolt még, ezt tisztán érezte, de koránt sem pulzált olyan erővel, mint azelőtt. Remélte, hogy Deannek lesz igaza és csak több időre van szüksége a regenerálódáshoz.

Szeretett hinni és bízni mindenben, amit az idősebb Winchester mondott. Az ő szavai mindig biztos pontot jelentettek, amikor az egész univerzum fejre állt körülötte.

A kezére pillantott, amely Dean két keze közt pihent és némi megnyugvás töltötte el. Bárhogy is lesz, tudta, hogy nincs egyedül, és ez jó érzés volt.


	4. Chapter 4

**4. fejezet**

A következő napokban Castiel rátalált Bobby könyvtárára és szinte minden idejét olvasással töltötte. Dean jobban szerette volna, ha inkább beszélgetnek vagy elmennek ide oda, de azért nem bánta. A szomorúan és megtörten ücsörgő Castiel látványától ez is jobb volt. Úgy tűnt a könyvek elterelik a figyelmét sanyarú helyzetéről és ez mindenképpen előrelépés volt.

Castielt minden érdekelte. Bármit elolvasott, bármilyen nyelven.

Egyik alkalommal, amikor Bobby rajtakapta, hogy azt a könyvet bújja, amiben főleg arámi nyelven írt feljegyzések voltak, elképedve gurult mellé és kérte Castielt, segítsen neki lefordítani. Castiel pedig segített. Órákon át görnyedtek az asztal fölött, Castiel fordított, magyarázott és letűnt korokról mesélt, Bobby pedig elbűvölve hallgatta, szorgosan rajzolva és jegyzetelve közben. Dean szíve minden alkalommal elfacsarodott, ha rájuk nézett.

Castiel az éjszakákat is olvasással töltötte. Dean örült ennek, tudva, hogy legalább nem unatkozik, amíg ők alszanak. Szerette, ha Cas mellette maradt a nagy francia ágyon és ott olvasgatott az éjjeli lámpa fényénél, de előfordult az is, hogy az angyal a könyvtárszoba kanapéján ragadt, mélyen elmerülve valamelyik ősi kódexben. Olyankor Dean hidegnek és üresnek érezte az éjszakát, és legtöbbször pokolbéli rémálmai is visszatértek.

Egyik éjjel, amikor Castiel éppen a konyha asztalnál olvasott, Bobby gurult keresztül a helyiségen elgyötört arckifejezéssel.

-Minden rendben? –nézett fel Castiel a könyvéből.

-Áhhh... csak lüktet ez az átkozott seb. – dörzsölte meg a hasát azon a ponton, ahová a démonölő kést döfte néhány nappal azelőtt. - Be kell vennem a bogyóimat. Az majd segít elaludni. –morogta, azzal odagurult a polchoz és egy kis sárga üvegből pirulákat vett ki. Bekapott kettőt, majd leöblítette némi Jack Daniel's-el ami a konyha pulton felejtett pohár alján árválkodott.

Castielt újra elöntötte a szomorúság, hogy Bobby meggyógyítására tett kísérlete nem járt sikerrel, és bánatosan horgasztotta le a fejét.

-Ne hajolj olyan közel ahhoz a könyvhöz fiam, mert elromlik a szemed! –vetette oda neki Bobby, ahogy elhaladt mellette, és Castiel meg mert volna esküdni, hogy mosolyt látott az arcán, amint kifordult a konyhából és beleveszett a folyosó félhomályába.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Amikor Dean reggel felébredt, keserűen tapasztalta, hogy Castiel ismét nincs mellette. Kikászálódott az ágyból, és elindult, hogy megkeresse. Miután megnézte a konyhát és a nappalit, a könyvtár felé indult. Belépett a szobába és egy pillanatra szinte a szíve is megállt az elé táruló látványtól.

Castiel a földön feküdt nem messze a kanapétól a hasára fordulva. Feje mellett szétnyílva hevert a könyv, amit valószínűleg az éjszaka folyamán olvasott.

-CAS? – rohant oda hozzá és óvatosan a hátára fordította. Végignézett rajta, és hatalmas kő esett le a szívéről, amikor meglátta, hogy lélegzik. A pulzusa is rendben volt. Vérnek vagy sebnek nyoma sem volt a testén.

-Cas! Castiel! Ébredj! –ütögette meg az arcát először finoman, aztán egyre erősebben ahogy az aggodalma nőtt, de Castiel nem reagált. Dean tanácstalanul térdelt mellette, amikor hirtelen Bobby dühödt kiáltása töltötte be a házat.

-NEM LÁTTA VALAKI AZOKAT AZ ÁTKOZOTT BOGYÓKAT? Esküdni mernék, hogy itt hagytam a konyhában!

Dean felkapta a fejét. Felpattant a földről és keresgélni kezdett. Megnézte a kanapé melletti szekrényt, a kanapét. Körülnézett a szőnyegen, benézett az ágy alá, aztán visszatérdelt Castiel mellé. Töprengett pár pillanatig majd elkezdte átkutatni az angyal zsebeit, egyiket a másik után, míg végül a ballonkabátjában megtalálta Bobby gyógyszeres üvegét. Üres volt.

-Francba! –Átkozódott Dean, majd felnyalábolta Cast a földről és fölfelé indult vele a szobájukba. Ott lefektette az ágyra, mellé kuporodott, és a kezeibe temette az arcát. Agya sebesen járt.

_Mi a fene üthetett Castielbe, hogy ilyet tett? Egy angyalt nem lehet megölni gyógyszerekkel. Igaz ő most le volt gyengülve valamennyire, de attól még ugyan úgy angyal volt. Nem! Cas nem akarhatott öngyilkos lenni, az teljesen kizárt. Talán fájdalmai voltak? De mitől?- _Dean akár hogy töprengett nem tudott rájönni. Annak minden esetre örült, hogy nem volt komoly veszélyben. Pár óra és biztosan fel fog ébredni.

Dél körül járhatott már, amikor Castiel egyszer csak nyöszörögve megmozdult.

-Cas? – Dean azonnal reagált. Két tenyere közé fogta az angyal arcát, úgy várta, hogy végre kinyissa a szemeit. –Cas! -szólongatta reménykedve és végigsimított kócos haján.

-Cas! Mért csináltad? Mi ütött beléd? Halálra rémítettél!

Castiel szemei lassan kinyíltak. Úgy nézett körül, mint aki nem tudja, hogy hol van. Mikor végül Deanre siklott a tekintete, lesütötte a szemeit, és megpróbálta elfordítani a fejét, de Dean nem hagyta.

-Miért csináltad? Mondd el! –kérlelte szelídebb hangon.

Cas megnedvesítette az ajkait mielőtt megszólalt volna.

-Sajnálom Dean. –nyögte halkan. - Nem akartam rád ijeszteni.

-Cas! Miért? -Jött újra a kérdés, ezúttal türelmetlenebbül.

- Én... én csak... álmodni akartam. –lehelte végül a választ alig hallhatóan.

Dean értetlenül nézett rá, de aztán rájött.

-A mennyországról?

Castiel bólintott, és egy könnycsepp gördült végig az arcán.

Dean ahogy ezt meglátta, olyan fájdalom nyilallt a mellkasába mintha egy tőrt döftek volna belé.

-Ne... ne... Ezt ne! -hüvelykujjával letörölte a könnycseppet, és lehajolt, hogy magához szorítsa Castielt. –Csss... jól van. Semmi baj! Minden rendben lesz. Majd meglátod! Csak nyugodj meg. Semmi baj. -csitítgatta miközben ujjaival a hajába túrt. Érezte, hogy Castiel kétségbeesetten belékapaszkodik, és csak szorítja és szorítja, mintha az élete függne tőle.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Másnap ébredés után Dean nekiindult a szokásos Castiel felkutató körútjának. A konyhába érve összetalálkozott Sammel, aki az asztalnál ülve pötyögött a laptopján.

-Héj, Sammy! Nem láttad, Cast? -kérdezte miközben kivett egy sört a hűtőből.

-De igen! Kocsit most odakint. –válaszolta, fel sem nézve a monitorról.

Dean meglepetésében majdnem kiköpte a sörét.

-Hogy micsinál?

-Bobby úgy gondolta itt az ideje, hogy levegőzzön egy kicsit. –vont vállat Sam.

Dean az ablakhoz trappolt, hogy kinézzen. Mikor megbizonyosodott róla, hogy testvére valóban nem viccel lecsapta a sörét az asztalra és kiviharzott a ház elé. A látvány, ami odakint fogadta, felbecsülhetetlen volt, és minden akaraterejét latba kellett vetnie, hogy ne kezdjen el hangosan hahotázni.

Castiel reményvesztetten ácsorgott az öreg camaro mellett. Egyik kezében egy kefe a másikban a slag, amiből széles sugárban folyt el a víz a földre. Ballonkabátjának mindkét ujja, könyékig el volt már ázva, akárcsak a kabát alsó része. Amint észrevette Deant, elzárta a slagot és zavartan próbálta a háta mögé rejteni a karjait, mintha csak szégyellné előtte ügyetlenségét. Dean mosolyogva sétált oda hozzá.

-Mivel fenyegetett meg, hogy ilyesmire vetemedtél? –kérdezte vigyorogva.

-Elvette a könyvemet! – morogta Castiel kedvetlenül. – Azt mondta, csak akkor kapom vissza, ha lemostam a kocsiját.

Dean nem bírta tovább és felnevetett.

-Tudod, Bobbynak igaza van. Ideje előbújni a csigaházadból. Ennyi olvasástól már bárkinek kisült volna az agya. A végén még olyan leszel mint... Sam.

-HALLOM ÁM! – kiabált ki a fiatalabb Winchester a nyitott konyhaablakon át, Dean pedig felnevetett.

-De nekem tetszett az a könyv! – tiltakozott Castiel.

-Cas, ha az aranyoldalakat nyomnám a kezedbe, neked az is tetszene.

Castiel ingerülten félrenézett, Dean pedig odalépett hozzá és a vállaira tette a kezét.

-Na gyere! Szerezzük vissza a könyvedet! Segítek.

Castiel arcáról hirtelen eltűnt a dacosság és reménykedve pillantott Deanre aki mosolyogva végignézett rajta.

-Először is, ez a vén kocsi nem érdemli meg, hogy ünneplőbe öltözve mosd. –mondta, azzal levette Castielről a kabátot meg a zakót, és kiterítette őket a napra száradni. Leoldotta a nyakkendőjét, aztán felhajtogatta mindkét karján az ingujjat, ami valamilyen csoda folytán még úgy ahogy száraz volt.

-A nyomokból ítélve, az előmosással már végeztél, akkor jöhet a samponozás. –Dean kivette a kefét Castiel kezéből, és sikálni kezdte vele a kocsi tetejét. –Mindig felül kell elkezdeni. Aztán, haladunk lefelé. Utoljára marad a kocsi alja, és a dísztárcsák, mert azok a legpiszkosabbak. Onnan már nem szabad újra felvinni a kefét, mert árt a fényezésnek. Öööm... ennek a kocsinak persze már édes mindegy, -javította ki magát hirtelen.- de egy jó állapotban lévő autónál ez fontos dolog.

Castiel elbűvölve hallgatta. Nem az nyűgözte le amit mondott, hanem _ahogy_ mondta. Minden szavából sütött az autók iránt érzett mérhetetlen tisztelete és szeretete. Hogyan képes valaki ennyire szeretni egy dolgot, ami csak egy rakás fém és kárpit? És ha ennyire szeretni, akkor vajon mennyire szeretheti azokat a dolgokat, amelyek még ennél is fontosabbak?

Gondolataiból egy jéghideg vízsugár riasztotta fel, ami a mellkasába csapódott. Ijedtében összerezzent és megrökönyödve nézett Deanre, nem értve, hogy ezt vajon miért csinálta.

Dean vigyorogva állt, kezében a slaggal.

-Héj, figyelsz te rám egyáltalán?

-Igen Dean, figyelek. –bólintott Castiel és lerázta magáról a vizet.

Dean a kezébe nyomta a slagot. –Gyerünk tigris, te jössz. Leöblítheted! Gyere távolabb, akkor nem csapódik rád a víz.

Castiel úgy tett, ahogy Dean mutatta, és szépen elkezdte lemosni a sampont a kocsiról. Deanre pillantott, aki az autó orra előtt guggolva épp a rendszámot tisztogatta. Aztán a kezében tartott slagra nézett, majd vissza Deanre, és egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve ráirányította a csövet. A víz egyenest az arcába csapódott eláztatva szinte mindenét, és valóban volt valami mókás abban, ahogy az idősebb Winchester meglepetésében kis híján hanyatt esett. Most Deanen volt a sor, hogy döbbenten nézzen fel Castielre, elázott szempillái alól, aztán hirtelen nevetésbe tört ki. Erre már Castiel is elmosolyodott, büszkén arra, hogy ekkora derültséget okozott.

Bobby éppen akkor gurult ki az ajtón, hogy ellenőrizze Cas teszi e a dolgát.

-Idióták! – Morogta az orra alatt, de a bajusza mögött mosoly bujkált. Megfordult, és visszagurult a házba.

Dean feltápászkodott a földről és kiköpte a vizet, ami a szájába és az orrába került.

-Na, most aztán jól elintéztél. –nevetett még mindig prüszkölve. Ezt már aligha szárítja meg a nap. Gyere, menjünk be átöltözni.

A szobájukba érve Dean elővett a táskájából egy farmert meg egy pólót és Castielnek nyújtotta.

-Tessék, vedd csak fel, amíg megszárad a te cuccod. –Castiel lenézett a ruhákra és meghatódva elvette őket. Hálás tekintettel pillantott Deanre, és a hasához szorította a kis csomagot. Dean odakapott és elhúzta Castiel átázott ingétől.

-Ömm... így ezek is vizesek lesznek ám! – jegyezte meg vigyorogva.

Castiel zavartan elmosolyodott, és el is kezdte levenni az ingét. Dean elfordult és visszament a táskájához, hogy magának is keressen valamit. Ledobta a pólóját, és elkezdett megtörölközni, amikor ismerős bizsergést érzett. Mozdulatlanná dermedt és tudta, hogy Castiel nézi.

-Cas? – A kérdésre közeledő léptek halk nesze volt a válasz. Mikor Castiel mögé ért finoman a vállába égett tenyérnyomra helyezte a kezét, Dean pedig egész testében megborzongott.

-Sajnálom. Meg kellett volna gyógyítanom.

Dean, megfogta kezét, és a sebhelyre szorította.

-Ugyan! Úgysem engedtem volna!- mondta halkan és szembefordult az angyalával. Mélyen a szemeibe nézett, mosolyogva, végtelen szeretettel.

Castiel agya sebesen járt. Látszott rajta, hogy átérzi ennek a kijelentésnek a súlyát, de még nem érti teljesen. Dean szerette volna egyértelművé tenni a számára, ott és akkor, de mielőtt bármit tehetett volna, Sam lépteit hallotta közeledni a lépcsőkön. Gyorsan ellépett az angyaltól, közben gyengéden megpaskolta a kézfejét.

-Öltözz hamar! Van számodra egy meglepetésem! Elviszlek valahová!


	5. Chapter 5

**5. fejezet**

-Hová megyünk? –kérdezgette Castiel, hol izgatottan, hol aggódva, de Dean mindannyiszor kitért a válasz elől.

-Meglepetés!- hajtogatta széles vigyorral az arcán, ami Castiel nyugtalanságát csak tovább fokozta.

-Nyugiii! Tetszeni fog! Remélem... – grimaszolt Dean.

Úgy jó két órát autókázhattak mikor Dean egyszer csak befordult egy hatalmas parkolóba és leállította az Impalát. Kiszálltak és Dean előre mutatott.

-Erre!

A parkoló túlsó végében, egy dupla szárnyas, aranyozott kapu díszelgett, fölötte pedig egy tábla volt, amin ez állt: „_Heaven"_

Ahogy áthaladtak a kapun, egy óriási parkban találták magukat, ami első ránézésre úgy festett mintha egy japán kertet kereszteztek volna egy angyali szoborparkkal.

A park közepén egy díszburkolattal kirakott sétány húzódott, két oldalán több száz egzotikus fával szegélyezve. A gyönyörűen gondozott üde zöld fűben, a legkülönfélébb növények virítottak. Színpompás virágaik szemet gyönyörködtetőek voltak. A park közepén kis tavacska volt, mely fölött egy gyönyörűen faragott kőhíd ívelt. A tó kristálytiszta vizében aranyhalak úsztak, felszínét rózsaszín, lila és fehér tündérrózsák tucatjai borították.

Az embernek már ettől a látványtól is elakadt a lélegzete, de ami a parkot még ennél is varázslatosabbá tette, az a rengeteg angyalszobor volt. Kisebbek, nagyobbak, kőből, márványból. A legkülönfélébb pózokban és öltözetben. Nem is lehetett két egyformát találni köztük. Voltak életnagyságúak, de egészen apró gyermekangyalok is.

Castiel szótlanul nézelődött. Arcáról semmilyen érzelmet nem lehetett leolvasni, Deannek pedig már a torkában dobogott a szíve az aggodalomtól. Azzal a szándékkal hozta őt ide, hogy örömet szerezzen neki, nem azért, hogy fájó sebeket tépjen fel. Végül nem bírta tovább a csöndet.

-Na? –kérdezte izgatottan Castiel arcát fürkészve, de az angyala nem válaszolt. Helyette odalépett az egyik életnagyságú szoborhoz, amely egy gyönyörű női angyal volt, rózsákkal teli kosárral a kezeiben, Castiel pedig kinyúlt, hogy megérintse és végigsimított a szobor márvány szárnyain.

-Cas, az isten szerelmére mondj már valamit! –csattant fel Dean kétségbeesetten.

Castiel, felé fordult. Tengerkék szemei szinte ragyogtak. Dean megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott, szívéről, pedig hatalmas kő esett le.

-Dean! Ez... ez... csodálatos! –rebegte Castiel és már sietett is a következő szoborhoz, hogy azt is megnézze, megtapogassa. Dean vigyorogva követte és próbálta elképzelni, hogy Cas vajon mit érezhet most.

Ő nem tudta ilyen nagyra értékelni se a szobrokat, se a mesés virágokat. Az ő ízlésének ez a park egy kicsit túl sok volt. Egy nagy tál rózsaszín puncsos puding, ami megpróbálja elnyelni és megfullasztani. De nem számít. Itt most nem róla van szó, hanem Castielről. Érte pedig bármit kibír.

Mikor már kezdett úgy kinézni a helyzet, hogy Castiel odagyökerezett az egyik angyalokkal díszített szökőkút elé, Dean megfogta a csuklóját, és finoman húzni kezdte.

-Gyere! Hagy mutassam meg a másik okot, ami miatt elhoztalak ide. Az angyalokat még utána is nézegetheted.

-Másik ok? –Érdeklődött Castiel izgatottan.

-Egy cukrászda! Egy nagyon de nagyon jó cukrászda!

És valóban, a tó túloldalán, terebélyes fák árnyékában húzódott egy kis épület, hatalmas terasszal. A cukrászda neve megegyezett a park nevével, ennek következtében nem szenvedett hiányt aranyozásban és a park különleges jellegét adó szobrok itt is ugyan úgy megtalálhatóak voltak.

Dean és Castiel kerestek egy üres asztalt, és leültek.

-Most pedig sütizni fogunk. –dörzsölte össze Dean a két tenyerét várakozóan, és ahogy ezt kimondta már melléjük is penderült az egyik pincér.

-Üdvözlöm önöket uraim, mit hozhatok? -kérdezte egy illedelmes, bár kissé unottan csengő férfihang.

Mikor Dean felnézett rá, hogy üdvözölje a lélegzete is elakadt a sokktól. Az aranyparókás fiú, aki ránézésre húsz éves forma lehetett, tetőtől talpig angyalnak volt beöltöztetve, és ahogy Dean körülnézett a teraszon, úgy látta a többi pincér szintén.

A srácnak bokáig érő, királykék ruhája volt, ami alól két aranypántos szandálba bújtatott láb kandikált ki. Hátán a hatalmas szárnyak esetlenül himbálóztak, rajzuk a tollak már jócskán csapzottak és piszkosak voltak a minden napi használattól. Az egyiken Dean még egy barna maszatot is felfedezett... talán csoki torta? Nem tudta volna pontosan megmondani.

Ahogy végigmérte, észrevett egy névtáblát is a fiú mellkasán, melyen arany betűkkel ez állt:„Michael"

Dean teljesen biztos volt benne, hogy ennyire elképesztően röhejes jelenséggel még soha életében nem találkozott.

Castielre pillantott, hogy lássa ő mit szól, de abban a pillanatban összeszorult a torka az aggodalomtól. Castiel kikerekedett szemekkel bámulta a fiút, aztán az ő szemei is megakadtak az arany névtáblán.

Dean már azon aggódott, hogy itt és most fog összeomlani emlékeinek súlya alatt, ám ekkor a leghihetetlenebb dolog történt. Castiel szája fülig szaladt, és hirtelen nevetésbe tört ki. Dean elképedve nézte. Soha nem hitte volna, hogy Castiel képes ilyesmire, de most, hogy nevetni látta azonnal elkönyvelte magában, hogy egyszerűen imádnivaló.

A pincérfiú a szemét forgatva helyezte át a testsúlyát egyik lábáról a másikra, úgy várta türelmesen hogy a nevetés abbamaradjon. Deannek volt egy olyan érzése, hogy ez nem az első ilyen eset volt, és nem is az utolsó. Gyorsan leadta neki a rendelést, hagy szabaduljon a megalázó helyzetből, aztán vigyorogva figyelte Cast, ahogy próbált úrrá lenni az érzelmein. Végül is érthető. Ő az eddigi élete során már meg tanult uralkodni magán. Elrejteni az érzéseit, vagy épp az ellenkezőjét mutatni. Ő remek színész volt. De Castiel aki mindig nyílt és őszinte, akinek az emberi érzelmek teljesen újak voltak, bizony nem volt gyakorlott az ilyesmiben.

Castiel nagyot sóhajtott, és megtörölte az egyik szemét, majd kivörösödve nézett Deanre még mindig vigyorogva.

-Dean... láttad? Láttad, hogy nézett ki?

-Láttam hát. Elég nehéz lett volna nem észre venni. –felelte kuncogva.

Pár perc múlva, amikor a srác visszatért a süteményekkel, Castiel már oda se mert nézni. Akkor fordult csak vissza az asztaluk felé, mikor hallotta, hogy a fiú elmegy.

A tányérokon többféle tortaszelet díszelgett és egy másikféle sütemény, amit Castiel már biztosan tudott, hogy csakis almás pite lehet. Dean kedvence.

-Tessék.- nyújtotta oda neki Dean az egyik villát. -Nem tudtam melyik ízlene neked a legjobban úgyhogy kértem többfélét is. Kóstolgasd csak végig.

Castiel a csoki tortával kezdte, Dean pedig maga elé vette a pitét. Kettőt se harapott belőle, amikor Cas tányérjáról már el is tűnt a csoki torta.

-Ez finom! –hümmögte, lenyalva az egyik ujját, amire véletlenül rákenődött egy kis krém, és már szemezett is a következő „áldozatával". Dean még csak a pite felénél tartott mire Castiel végzett mind a négy tortaszelettel, és nagy buzgón próbált a villájával még némi krémet felkaparni az üres tányér aljáról.

Mikor a sütik utolsó morzsáit is feltakarította és behabzsolta, Dean észrevette, hogy Cas tekintete a pite maradékára siklik, aztán őrá.

-Megkóstolhatom azt is?

-Persze, tessék!- Dean levágott neki egy szeletet és az egyik üres tányérra tette.

Castiel egy pillanat alatt eltüntette, és nagyot nyelve újra a pitét kezdte bámulni.

-Kaphatok... még? –kérdezte vágyakozva, Dean pedig felnevetett. Már nem bajlódott azzal, hogy újabb szeletet vágjon. Egyszerűen középre tolta a tányérját, hogy Cas is kényelmesen elérje, és megeszegették a maradékot.

-Remélem egy angyal nem tud gyomorrontást kapni. Mert ha igen, akkor megszívtad. –Vigyorgott Dean, miközben megtörölte a száját.

-Nem hinném. Hiszen tudod, nekem mindenből nagyobb dózis kell mint az egyszerű embereknek. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ez a süteményekkel sincs másképp. –Mondta tudományosan, Dean pedig felnevetett.

-Persze, persze. De többet akkor sem kaphatsz! Nem szeretném viszontlátni a tortákat az Impala kárpitján. Legfeljebb, veszek még és elvisszük. Ha nem lesz semmi bajod, holnap megeheted. Melyik ízlett a legjobban?

-Az amelyikben azok a piros savanyú golyók voltak! –vágta rá gondolkodás nélkül.

-A meggyes? –nevetett Dean. –Oké! – azzal intette a pincérnek és kért pár szelet tortát Casnek, meg néhányat Samnek és Bobbynak is.

Castiel újból nevetni kezdett ahogy „Michaelt" meglátta, de ezúttal próbálta a kezeivel takarni derültségét, Dean pedig úgy érezte elég szép borravalót kell adnia majd a srácnak, hogy ezért kárpótolja valahogy. Vagy inkább... megjutalmazza.

Késő estig a parkban maradtak. Castiel annyira jól érezte magát, hogy Deannek nem volt szíve siettetni.

Már jócskán sötét volt, amikor hazaértek, a házban pedig csönd honolt. Dean hűtőbe tette a sütiket, aztán felsétáltak a szobájukba. Az ágyon ott hevertek Castiel ruhái, immár szárazon, rajtuk pedig a könyv, amit Bobby reggel elvett tőle. Castiel szeme felcsillant ahogy meglátta, és már nyúlt volna, hogy kézbe vegye, de akkor Dean hirtelen felkapta és a háta mögé dugta.

Castiel értetlenül nézett rá, és amikor látta, hogy az idősebb Winchester elvigyorodik, megértette, hogy ez is valamiféle játék akar lenni, mint amilyen a slaggal locsolás is volt.

Dean akkor úgy tett mintha vissza akarná neki adni a könyvet, de mikor az angyal érte nyúlt Dean újra elrántotta, és hátrálni kezdett.

-Dean! Add vissza! –mondta követelőzően.

-Itt van, vedd csak el! –felelte Dean még mindig vigyorogva, és a falhoz hátrált.

Castiel követte. Megfogta a könyvet tartó kezét és próbálta kihúzni a háta mögül. Dean érezte, hogy nem fejt ki akkora erőt mint amekkorát tudna, és ennél fogva nem is sikerült neki visszaszereznie kincsét. Tanácstalanul nézett Deanre.

-Kérlek, add vissza! –Próbálkozott újra, ezúttal szépen kérlelve, Dean pedig figyelmeztetően emelte fel az ujját.

-Héj! Csak semmi kölyökkutya nézés! Azt tiltják a szabályok!

Castiel még jobban összezavarodott, félrebiccentette a fejét, úgy nézett Deanre.

-De akkor mit tegyek, hogy visszaadd? Talán... mossam le a te kocsidat is?

Dean elvigyorodott a gondolattól, ahogy elképzelte Cast, babyvel, aztán vállat vont.

-Mondtam már. Vedd el!

-De... nem akarlak bántani. –mondta halkan, és szeretettel nézett Dean szemeibe.

Dean megadóan sóhajtott.

–Jól van... itt van tessék! De nem ingyen.

Az angyal türelmesen várt, hogy megtudja, mit kell adnia cserébe, amikor Dean hirtelen magához rántotta és megcsókolta.

Dean egész testét forróság öntötte el, a gyomra pedig összerándult, ahogy megérezte Castiel puha ajkait a sajátján. Az érzés, szédítő volt. Rájött, hogy ez az, amire vágyott már nagyon-nagyon hosszú ideje.

De a varázs nem tartott sokáig. Érezte, hogy Castiel egész teste megfeszül, ajkai szorosan összepréselődnek, és próbál szabadulni Dean öleléséből, aki hirtelen kétségbeesett, hogy hibát követett el. Castiel nem akarta őt.

Elengedte az angyalt, aki a meglepetéstől kerek szemekkel bámult rá és hirtelen azt érezte, hogy menekülnie kell, különben megfullad.

-Sajnálom... hiba volt! Sajnálom... –dadogta, majd elejtette a könyvet és kirohant a szobából.

-Dean! –kérlelte Castiel, amint összeszedte magát annyira, hogy meg bírjon szólalni, de az idősebb Winchester addigra már leért a lépcsőn, és kirontott az udvarra, ő pedig egyedül maradt. Fájdalmasan egyedül. A földön meglátta a könyvét, ami újra csak az övé volt, de valahogy most ennek sem tudott örülni.

Az ajtó felé indult, hogy Dean után menjen. Fogalma sem volt róla, hogy mit mondhatna neki, de már ez sem tartotta vissza. Legfeljebb akkor nem mondd semmit, de vele akart lenni. Egész nap együtt voltak, és milyen szép nap volt. Az ilyen szép napok, nem érhetnek így véget.

Deant hátul találta meg a nagy almafa alatt. A fűben guggolt, hátát az öreg fa törzsének vetve, állát összekulcsolt ujjain nyugtatta. Feldúltnak tűnt.

-Dean... – szólította meg halkan, de az idősebb Winchester kifakadt.

-Sajnálom... tényleg! Nem tudom mi ütött belém! Én csak... én...

Castiel leguggolt mellé, és a kezébe vette a kezeit.

-Dean. Gyere vissza. Nem bánok semmit. Csak legyél most velem! – kérlelte szomorúan, és megborzongott, ahogy a hűvös éjszakai szellő megcsapta csupasz karját.

Deannek nem kellett kétszer mondani. Nagyot sóhajtva nézett Castielre, feltápászkodott, és visszament vele a szobába. Fáradtan hanyatt dőlt az ágyon. Cas mellébújt, ujjait Dean kezébe kulcsolta. Sokáig feküdtek így. Szótlanul.

-Sajnálom Cas. –szólalt meg egy idő után Dean, látszólag még mindig azon tipródva, amit tett.

-Dean! Hagyd ezt abba! Nem tettél semmi rosszat! Nem bántottál, vagy ilyesmi. Én csak... én csak meglepődtem. Ennyi az egész. –fakadt ki Castiel, majd halkabban hozzátette. –Váratlanul ért és... tudod... engem soha senki nem csókolt még meg azelőtt.

-Na és, hogy tetszett? –kérdezte, izgatottan várva, hogy Castiel vajon mit fog válaszolni.

-Nem tudom. Annyira... hirtelen történt... de egy valamiben biztos vagyok. Jó volt téged ilyen közel érezni magamhoz.

-Szeretnéd újra? –kérdezte Dean halkan, és vágyakozva pillantott rá.

Cas nem válaszolt. Helyette izgatottan nyelt egyet, és kissé megnyálazta az ajkait, mintha már a csókra készítené elő őket.

Dean ezt igennek vette. Felült, Castiel fölé hajolt, és a szemeibe nézve lassan közeledett hozzá.

-Hunyd le a szemed. – suttogta halkan, és Castiel úgy is tett. Dean sajnálta, hogy nem láthatja tovább a gyönyörű, tengerszín szempárt, de azt szerette volna, hogy Castielnek semmi másra ne kelljen figyelnie csak az ő ajkainak érintésére.

Bal tenyerét lágyan az angyal arcára tette, hogy megtámassza a fejét, aztán hozzáhajolt és gyengéd csókot lehelt a bőrére, nem messze a szája sarkától. Aztán még egy csókot és még egyet, egyre közeledve a célhoz. Ezúttal nem akart ajtóstól rontani a házba. Lassan haladt, centiről centire, Castiel légzése pedig kezdett felgyorsulni.

Mikor a csók már a szája sarkát érte, Dean észrevette, hogy lélegzete a tüdejében rekedt, és ki már nem fújja.

Dean eltávolodott kissé, hogy végignézzen az arcán, és annyira gyönyörűnek találta így, ahogy feküdt, mozdulatlanná dermedve, izgatottan várva az első, igazi csókját. Az ő csókját. Kisimított egy rakoncátlan tincset Castiel homlokából, mire az angyal lehunyt szemei picit megrebbentek. Aztán két keze közé fogta az arcát, és bevégezte, amit elkezdett. Ajka puhán ért célt Castielén, elidőzött rajta néhány pillanatig, majd lassan elszakad tőle, Dean pedig mosolyogva felkönyökölt és várt.

Castiel szemei kinyíltak, a levegő pedig, amit idáig bent tartott, hirtelen kiszabadult a tüdejéből, melegségével kényeztetve Dean arcát.

-Dean... én..., én... Csináld még! –kérlelte, és kötelességtudóan visszacsukta a szemeit.

Dean elvigyorodott, és boldogan tett eleget a kérésének. Gyengéden végigcsókolta először a felső, majd az alsó ajkát, aztán nyelve hegyével végigsimított rajtuk. Castiel felsóhajtott, ajkai széjjelebb nyíltak, Dean pedig előrenyomult. Nyelve türelmetlenül kutatta Castielét, és boldogan fonódott rá, amikor végre megtalálta. Dean keze, ami eddig az angyal arcán nyugodott, most hátracsúszott a tarkójára, jobbjával pedig a hajába túrt. Erre már Castiel kezei is megmozdultak, szorosan magához ölelte Deant. Csókjuk egyre szenvedélyesebbé vált, ahogy utat engedtek érzelmeiknek.

Dean ágyéka fájdalmasan görcsbe rándult a vágytól. Castiel közelsége egyszerűen szédítő volt. Ajkainak íze. Selymes hajának és forró bőrének az érintése. Az illata, ami a saját illatával keveredett, hiszen még mindig az ő ruháit viselte. Dean sok partneren túl volt már, de ilyet még egyikkel sem élt át. És ez még csak egy csók volt.

Keze lassan elvált az angyal tarkójától, és lefelé indult. Végighaladt a nyakán, a mellkasán, majd az oldalán, amíg végül el nem érte azt a pontot, ahol be tudott férkőzni Castiel pólója alá, hogy ott tevékenykedjen tovább. Cas izmai összerándultak, ahogy Dean a hasához ért, és végigsimított rajta. A bőre elképesztően bársonyos volt. Hirtelen azt érezte, hogy látnia kell.

Megszakította percek óta tartó csókjukat, és lehúzta Castielről a pólót, aki nem ellenkezett. Fátyolos szemekkel pillantott Deanre, Dean pedig boldog volt, hogy az angyal ennyire megbízik benne.

Cas felsőteste szinte teljesen szőrtelen volt. Hófehér bőre majdhogynem világított a félhomályban. Dean odahajolt, hogy szájon csókolja, de most nem időzött ott sokáig, inkább lefelé vette az irányt. Apró csókokkal borította el a nyakát, és a mellkasát, ujjaival közben a hasát cirógatta. Castiel teste megborzongott, és a fejét hátravetve sóhajtott.

Mikor már egy négyzetcentiméter sem maradt az angyal felsőtestén, amit ne érintett volna valamilyen módon, újra visszatért az ajkaihoz.

Castiel emelte a kezeit, hogy viszonozza a kényeztetést, de Dean nem hagyta neki. Azt akarta, hogy ez az este, csak róla szóljon. Megfogta a csuklóit, és gyengéden lenyomta őket a lepedőre az angyal fejének két oldalán, aztán ujjait az ujjaiba kulcsolta. Mellkasuk összepréselődött a mozdulattól, és Dean elmosolyodott, amikor megérezte Castiel szívének heves zakatolását a saját mellkasán. Cas türelmetlenül emelgette a fejét, hogy elérje Dean ajkait, Dean pedig egy hirtelen mozdulattal átfordította magukat, hogy Castiel lehessen fölül, és pontosan az történt amire számított. Cas átvette az irányítást, hozzáhajolt és csókolni kezdte.

Sokáig csókolták egymást, hol gyengéden, hol szenvedélyesen, végül Dean a mellkasára, húzta és szeretettel átölelte. Az angyal pár percig feküdt, aztán hirtelen fészkelődni kezdett, majd felült. Dean kérdőn nézett rá, de ő felelet helyett egyszerűen csak megfogta és lehúzta róla a pólót. Úgy feküdt vissza rá, immár elégedetten simulva Dean csupasz bőréhez.

Dean halkan kuncogott, és óvón átölelte. Egyik kezével a hátát, másikkal a haját simogatta és határtalan boldogság járta át. Azt kívánta bárcsak így maradhatnának örökre.

Castiel is hasonlóan érzet, ahogy Dean ölelő karjaiban lapult. Mosolyogva hallgatta a szívverését, feje együtt emelkedett és süllyedt a mellkasával, ahogy lélegzett. Olyan békesség járta át, amit már nagyon régóta nem tapasztalt. Dean véget nem érő simogatásától lassan elálmosodott és lecsukódtak a szemei. Álmában újra a mennyországban volt, de ezúttal abban, amelyik a földön van. Tortaszeleteket habzsolt, és szüntelen kacagott Michael csokoládéfoltos szárnyain.


	6. Chapter 6

**6. fejezet**

Deant másnap reggel Castiel kétségbeesett kiáltása riasztotta fel álmából, és érezte, ahogy az angyal szinte kitépi magát a karjai közül.

-Cas... mi a baj? Rémálmod volt? –Kérdezte álmosan dörgölve a szemeit és már nyúlt, hogy visszahúzza, de Castiel eltolta magától és halálsápadtan nézett rá.

-Elaludtam! –rebegte és idegesen a hajába túrt.

-Ez miért akkora baj? Nem ez volt a nagy vágyad?

-Én nem szoktam aludni!

-Nyugi! Biztos csak kimerültél. Tegnap hosszú napod volt.

-Nem! Nem érted! Ez nem így működik! Csökken az erőm!

Dean nem bírta tovább nézni a rettegést a szemeiben. Megfogta, és megpróbálta újra magához húzni, hogy megnyugtassa valahogy, de Castiel lerázta magáról a kezét, és felugrott az ágyról.

-A tegnap este! Nem lett volna szabad! Raphael megmondta! –hadarta, és kétségbeesve járkálni kezdett fel alá a szobában, majd hirtelen megállt és reményvesztetten a kezeibe temette az arcát. -El fogok bukni...

Dean tehetetlenül nézte őt, aztán kikelt az ágyból, és lassan közelebb sétált hozzá. Castiel nem mozdult, csak állt az arcára szorított kezekkel, és zaklatottan kapkodta a levegőt. Dean attól félt mindjárt pánikrohamot kap, úgyhogy gyorsan odalépett hozzá és megfogta a csuklóit, hogy elhúzza a kezeit az arcától, de Castiel hirtelen elfordult tőle.

-Engedj el! –kiáltotta és az ajtó felé indult.

-Cas! Mégis hová mész? –most már Dean is kezdett kétségbeesni. Isten ments, hogy ilyen állapotba elengedje Castielt bárhová is. Megragadta a csuklóját és elkezdte visszarángatni az ágyhoz. Castiel próbált szabadulni, de Dean nem eresztette. Az ágyhoz érve lehuppant, magával rántva a kapálózó angyalt és háttal a mellkasához szorította. Szorosan átölelte mindkét karjával és lefogta a csuklóit.

-Ne! Engedj el! Dean! Enged el! –Követelőzött, de amikor látta, hogy ez nem használ, megtörten hozzátette. –Kérlek...

Dean a füléhez hajolt és megnyugtató hangon beszélni kezdett hozzá.

-Cas! Figyelj rám. Teljesen ki vagy borulva! Ilyen állapotban nem mész sehová! Nem engedem! Sajnálom. Itt maradsz szépen, amíg meg nem nyugszol.

-Kérlek, Dean! Kérlek! –hajtogatta megtörten egy darabig, de mikor látta hogy semmit nem ér vele elhallgatott, és lassan megadta magát, elernyedve Dean karjai közt.

-Csssss... ez az. Jól van. Nem lesz semmi baj. Vigyázok rád!

Dean pár perc múlva Sam lépteit hallotta közeledni, úgyhogy gyorsan elengedte Castielt. Isten ments, hogy az öccse így lássa őket, és magyarázkodnia kelljen neki a történtekről. Mire fölkeltek az ágyról Sam léptei már egész közel voltak, aztán kopogás hallatszott a félig nyitott ajtón és a fiatalabb Winchester belépett.

-Héj, Sammy mi újság?- üdvözölte Dean, egy fél mosolyt küldve felé, amit nagy nehezen sikerült magára erőltetni.

-Csak szólni akartam, hogy Bobbyval elugrunk az egyik vadász cimborájához. Gondja támadt az egyik esettel. Nyugi, semmi komoly! – tette hozzá gyorsan amint észrevette, hogy Dean arckifejezése aggodalmasba megy át. –Némi segítség a fordításban, meg pár összetevő kell neki egy rituáléhoz. Szóval maradjatok csak nyugodtan Cassel. Estére biztos megjövünk.

-Oké, ahogy akarod. De hívj, ha bármi van, rendben?

-Oké! Mellesleg, hogy sikerült a tegnap délutáni kiruccanásotok? –Kérdezte Sam vigyorogva, és Castielt kezdte keresni a tekintetével, emlékezve arra, hogy az imént még ott állt nem messze az ajtótól.

-A ROHADÉK! - csattant fel Dean, amint neki is feltűnt az angyal hiánya. Félrelökte Samet az útból és rohanni kezdett lefelé a lépcsőn. Kirontott a házból, ki a kertbe, és kétségbeesve fürkészni kezdte a tájat.

Az angyalt nem volt nehéz észrevenni a sötétkék pólóban, amint a kert mögött elterülő rét felé igyekezett. Dean hálát adott az égnek, amiért nappal volt, és gyorsan futásnak eredt. Castiel, mintha csak megérezné ezt, szintén futni kezdett anélkül, hogy egyáltalán hátranézett volna. Elég jó tempót diktált, de hamarabb fáradni kezdett, mint Dean, így az idősebb Winchester nemsokára beérte, hátulról rávetette magát, és leteperte a földre.

-Nem tudsz elzeppelni, ahogy szoktad, mi? Úgyhogy elrohansz? Ezt megszívtad angyalom, ugyan is remek futó vagyok! –kiabálta dühösen. Megpróbálta Castielt a hátára fordítva leszorítani a földre, de az nem hagyta magát. Minden erejét latba vetve próbált szabadulni, vagy legalább elfordulni Deantől.

Bensőjében rengeteg érzelem kavargott, erőteljesebben, mint valaha. Félelem, harag, kétségbeesés, szeretet, aggodalom, szégyen. Az egész annyira új volt még. Nem volt gyakorlata, hogy megbirkózzon velük. Nem tudta, hogyan kell. El akarta rejteni Dean elől. Erős akart lenni. Vagy legalább annak látszani.

Dean mindig erős volt. Minden helyzetben. De ő..., neki még ez is kihívást jelentett. Elbukott, mint angyal. Elbukott, mint ember. Érezte, hogy könnyek marják a szemeit, úgyhogy összeszorította őket. Nem! Akkor sem fog sírni! Dean előtt nem!

A küzdelem hevében, utat engedett inkább a haragnak. Még erőteljesebben próbált szabadulni. Ökölbe szorította a kezét, és már emelte a karját, hogy megüsse Deant, amikor hirtelen tudatosult benne, hogy mire is készül. NEM! Ezt nem! Őt nem! Akkor inkább a megszégyenítő sírás, de Deant nem fogja bántani.

Castiel hirtelen abbahagyta a harcot, és bár mindennél jobban szeretett volna elmenekülni, elbújni a világ elől, inkább hagyta, hogy Dean a hátára fordítsa, és leszorítsa a földre.

A változás olyannyira váratlanul történt, hogy Dean már azon aggódott, Castiel esetleg elájult, de aki eszméletlen az nem kapkodja ilyen gyors ütemben a levegőt.

-Cas?

Kérdésére az angyal kinyitotta összeszorított szemeit és felnézett rá. Dean megenyhült, amint meglátta a nedvesen csillogó, tengerkék szempárt. Pár pillanatig csak nézték egymást, aztán Castiel elfordította a fejét.

Dean látta az érzelmeket kavarogni benne, furcsa módon talán még érezte is.

-Cas? –kérdezte ismét, de ezúttal olyan halkan, mintha csak attól félne, hogy a hangjával megijeszti az angyalát. –Nem kell egyedül megbirkóznod mindezzel. Itt vagyok veled. Mondd el, mitől rettegsz ennyire és miért?

Castiel visszanézett rá. Állkapcsa összeszorult, ahogy próbálta magában tartani a válaszokat. Most sikerült egy pillanatra uralkodni az érzelmein azáltal, hogy nem gondolt semmire, de tudta, amint beszélni kezd róluk, az csak olaj lesz a tűzre.

Dean szemeibe nézett, melyekben meglátta a saját, elgyötört tükörképét. A látvány szánalmas volt. Dean tekintetében viszont nyoma sem volt megvetésnek. Az idősebb Winchester olyan szeretettel és megértéssel nézett le rá, ami megtörte az ellenállását.

-Nem akarok elbukni... –nyögte végül elcsukló hangon, de sikerült visszaszorítania, kitörni készölő könnyeit.

-Az nagy kár, mert én ugyan vissza nem engedlek azokhoz akik ezt tették veled! –mondta kissé indulatosabban, mint szerette volna. –Raphael meg akart ölni! És ha nem érünk oda időben, vagy nem találunk meg, sikerül is neki.

Castiel ezt hallva meglepetten pislogott Deanre, de Raphael említésére szomorúan félrenézett.

Dean elengedte az egyik csuklóját, és megfogta az állát, hogy visszafordítsa maga felé.

-Ennyire szörnyű lenne itt maradni a földön? Velem? -kérdezte szomorkás mosollyal, félig viccelődve, de valójában komolyan gondolta.

Castiel furcsán nézett rá a kérdés hallatán, aztán elgondolkodott.

-Nem.. nem tudom. Itt minden olyan idegen. Olyan érthetetlen.

-Ugyan. Pikk-pakk belejönnél. Segítenék. –Mondta legyintve, de Castiel csak még jobban elszomorodott.

-Hogyan, Dean? Amikor sokszor még téged sem értelek. Olyan furcsa dolgokat szoktál mondani. Aminek minden szavát értem... de még sincs értelme az egésznek. És azt sem értem mért mondasz nekem olyan dolgot, amit nem értek?

Dean mosolya egyre szélesedett, ahogy hallgatta Castielt. Lassan feltápászkodott róla, és segített neki is talpra állni.

-Ezek csak... utalások, vagy idézetek egy filmből vagy ilyesmiből. Egy rossz szokás. Emiatt ne érezd magad rosszul. Majd... igyekszem nem mondani ilyesmiket, jó? –magyarázta békülékenyen, és átkarolta Castielt, hogy visszainduljon vele a házhoz. Megértette, hogy Casnek frusztrálóak lehetnek az ilyen helyzetek, de legbelül azért sajnálta, hogy fel kell hagynia a szokásával. Az a végsőkig összezavarodott kifejezés az angyal arcán, annyira mókás tudott lenni.

-Cas... és nem kell szégyenkezned az érzelmeid miatt. Mindenkinek vannak. És mindenki küzd velük, a maga módján. Még én is. Emiatt nem kell... elmenekülnöd.

-Nem... én csak... egyedül akartam lenni. Csak gondolkodni.

Dean megállt, Castiel vállaira tette a kezeit és gyengéden maga felé fordította.

-Hát persze. –mosolygott -Én meg csak aggódtam. Tudod, ha valaki kétségbeesik, hajlamos olyan dolgokat tenni, amit higgadt fejjel nem tenne. Szeretnél még egyedül lenni?

Castiel bólintott.

-Jó. Rendben. Akkor elmegyek. De ígérd meg, hogy nem szöksz el, és nem csinálsz semmi meggondolatlanságot.

-Megígérem. –mondta Castiel egyenesen Dean szemeibe nézve, és Deannek ennél nem is kellett több. Tudta, hogy így lesz.

Dean bement a házba, elővett egy sört, leült a konyha asztalhoz, és onnan kezdte figyelni Castielt az ablakon át. Persze nem azért mert nem bízott benne, csak úgy saját maga megnyugtatására. Csak, hogy lássa, minden rendben van e vele. De hát semmi sem volt rendben. Hiába a sok próbálkozás, a kirándulás a Heavenbe... A helyzet rosszabb volt, mint eddig bármikor. Ő pedig, kezdett kifogyni az ötletekből.

Eszébe jutottak a tortaszeletek a hűtőben. Az édesség talán újra felvidítaná Cast egy kicsit, de most inkább nem akarta zavarni. Még ezzel sem. Hagy legyen csak egyedül egy kicsit. Talán jobban lesz tőle.

Nagyot kortyolt a söréből, aztán felcsapta Sam laptopját, hogy addig is csináljon valamit. Aztán rájött, hogy ő Sam laptopján legfeljebb pornóoldalakat szokott nézegetni, ahhoz viszont most a legkevésbé sem volt kedve. Magában elmosolyodott a dolog iróniáján, és tovább töprengett, hogy mit kezdhetne magával. Talán rákereshetne a „Mi a teendő, ha az angyalunkat súlyos depresszió gyötri" címszóra.

Két ujjával masszírozni kezdte az orrnyergét, és nagyot sóhajtva lecsukta a laptop fedelét. Öklével megtámasztotta a fejét, és kinézett az ablakon.

Castiel az almafa tövében ült. Hátát a törzsének vetve. Pont úgy ahogyan ő tette előző nap. Sokáig üldögélt ott, szinte mozdulatlanul, aztán úgy két óra múlva, amikor Dean kínjában már a fegyvereit kezdte tisztogatni, egyszer csak megjelent a konyhában.

Dean annyira elmerült a gondolataiban, hogy észre sem vette, amikor bejött a házba, csak arra lett figyelmes, amikor már ott állt mellette. Ijedtében ugrott egyet és a szemeit forgatva lecsapta a pisztolyt az asztalra.

-Nem hiszem el, hogy még a szárnyaid nélkül is a frászt tudod hozni az emberre. – zsörtölődött, de aztán mosolyogva nézett fel Castielre, aki valami bocsánatkérés félét dörmögött az orra alatt.

-Hogy vagy? Meguntad az egyedüllétet?

-Fázok. – mondta Castiel halkan és leült az asztalhoz Deannel szemben. Dean levette magáról a pulóvert és odanyújtotta neki.

-Tessék! Vedd csak fel.

Castiel hálás tekintettel nyúlt érte, gyorsan bele is bújt, aztán átölelte magát a karjaival.

Dean mosolyogva nézett végig rajta.

Castiel furcsán festett farmerben, és a kapucnis pulóverben, de tulajdonképpen jól állt neki. Valahogy megfiatalodott bennük.

-Holnap elmehetünk és nézhetünk neked pár kényelmes ruhát. Úgy látom, amióta odaadtam neked ezeket, nem nagyon fűlik a fogad az öltönyhöz. –kuncogott Dean, de Castiel lesütötte a szemeit.

-Szeretek ezekben lenni. Nem akarok újakat. –mondta halkan és kérlelő szemekkel pillantott Deanre.

Dean csak nézett rá egy ideig, aztán megértette, hogy miről is van szó, és felnevetett.

-Akkor veszünk nekem újakat, hogy elég legyen mindkettőnknek. – mondta vigyorogva, és odatolt Castiel elé egy üveg sört. –Kérsz?

Castiel elvette és beleszagolt. Rögtön felismerte az illatáról. Ugyan az a keserű, habos ital volt, amit a bordélyházban is ivott, amikor Dean elvitte oda.

A szájához emelte az üveget, és belekortyolt. A sörnek nem volt olyan finom íze, mint a barackos teának, amit a megtalálása napján kapott, de Dean valami miatt szerette, Castiel pedig rá akart jönni, hogy miért, így derekasan iszogatta tovább.

Dean közben folytatta a fegyverek pucolását. Már éppen elkészült vele, amikor Castiel egyszer csak benyúlt az egyik zsebébe, kivett belőle valamit és némán felé nyújtotta. Dean elvette tőle, és szétnyitotta a tenyerét, amiben a nyaklánca hevert.

Kérdőn nézett Castielre, aki csak szomorúan lehajtotta a fejét.

-Azt hiszem erre már nincs szükségem.

-Cas! Nem adhatod fel ilyen könnyen! - tiltakozott Dean a fejét csóválva.

-Most már az erőm sem elég, hogy keresni tudjam. Fölösleges...

-Akkor majd megtalálod máshogy! –csattant fel Dean, és visszanyomta a kezébe a láncot. –Elkérted, mert célod van vele! Szóval, ne merd most csak így visszaadni!

Castiel elképedve nézett rá.

-Dean... te... nem is hiszel Istenben!

-De te igen! –mondta lágyabban, azzal rácsukta Castiel ujjait a láncra.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Estefelé Sam és Bobby is hazaértek.

Castielt kicsit jobb kedvre derítette a társaságuk, és a dupla sajtos, baconos hamburger is, amit vacsorára kapott tőlük.

„Gondoltam, amit Dean szeret, azt te is szeretni fogod." Jegyezte meg Sam vigyorogva, amikor meglátta, hogy Cas milyen örömmel veti rá magát az ételre. Mikor aztán még a Heaven-ből hozott tortaszeletek is előkerültek a hűtőből, Castiel egy kis időre el is feledkezett minden bánatáról.

Vacsora után nem sokkal viszont kimentette magát, és fölment az emeletre. Dean nem akart azonnal ráakaszkodni, inkább maradt még egy kicsit odalent, Sammel és Bobbyval.

Éjfél körül mikor aztán ő is fölment, Castielt az ablaknál állva találta, mezítláb, az egyik paplanba burkolózva. Homlokát az üvegnek nyomva figyelte, hogyan villámlik a távolban.

Dean elvigyorodott, ahogy meglátta, és odasétált hozzá.

-Hát te mit csinálsz itt a sötétben?

-Olyan szép. –mondta Castiel rekedtes hangon, lehelete egy pillanatra elhomályosította az üveget az arca előtt.

-A villámlás? –Érdeklődött Dean mosolyogva, mire Cas csak bólintott. Eltolta magát az üvegtől, és Dean vállára hajtotta a fejét, amikor megérezte, hogy az átkarolja.

-Szeretem az éjszakákat. A mennyországban soha nem volt sötét. Ott nem látszódtak a csillagok. Sosem villámlott. Emlékszem, amikor fiatal voltam, annyira szerettem volna látni ezeket. Egy idősebb testvérem mesélt róluk, én pedig el sem tudtam képzelni, hogy milyen lehet az amikor, vízcseppek hullnak az égből. Vagy lemegy a nap, narancssárgára, és vérvörösre festve az egész tájat. Vagy hogy milyen lehet egy forgószél. –mesélte halkan, Dean pedig némán hallgatta.

-A mennyben örök fényesség van. A fény, pedig meleget ad. –Castiel szünetet tartott és szomorúan felsóhajtott. -Úgy fázok Dean.

Dean maga felé fordította és a homlokára tette a kezét.

-Még mindig? -kérdezte, és aggódva nézett rá. Castiel bőre kellemes tapintású volt. Se nem hideg se nem meleg. Mondhatni teljesen normális. A teste viszont enyhén reszketett, ami valóban azt bizonyította, hogy fázik. Dean számára így már világossá vált, hogy miért burkolta be magát a paplannal.

-Talán vehetnél egy forró fürdőt. –javasolta segítőkészen, és lehuppant az ágyra, de Castiel megrázta a fejét.

-Már próbáltam. Jó is volt. De csak egy kis ideig.

Dean a fejét vakarta, aztán vállat vont.

-Hát... ha akarsz, bújj ide hozzám. Majd én melegítelek. –ajánlotta, azzal lerúgta a cipőjét és bebújt az ágyba.

Castiel tétován nézte néhány percig, aztán végül mégis odafeküdt mellé. Dean most nem tett semmilyen tolakodó mozdulatot. Nem akarta elijeszteni. Egyszerűen csak a mellkasára húzta, betakarta mind a két paplannal, és szorosan átölelte, remélve, hogy sikerül felmelegítenie valahogy, vacogó angyalkáját. Belecsókolt kócos hajába, és a paplanokon át a hátát dörzsölte, pont úgy, mint akkor, amikor Sammel elhozták őt félig megfagyva az erdőből.

Dean elkomorult a gondolattól. Vajon Castiel lesz még valaha boldog? Dean most már bármit megtett volna, csakhogy ezt megadhassa neki.

Lenézett rá, és egy kósza villám fényénél meglátta, hogy Cas szemei már csukva vannak. Arca nyugodt, légzése lassú szuszogássá halkult. Dean elmosolyodott, és gyengéden végigsimította az arcát.

-Aludj csak, Cas. Álmodj szépeket...


	7. Chapter 7

**7. fejezet**

Castiel az ezt követő napokon a szokásosnál is csöndesebb volt. Nem tűnt kimondottan szomorúnak, mint eddig, inkább csak úgy magába fordult. Nem csinált semmit, és nem volt kedve semmihez. Ez önmagában még nem is lett volna akkora baj, de ami Deant igazán aggasztotta az az volt, hogy most már a könyvek sem érdekelték.

Egyetlen dolog tudott csak mosolyt csalni az arcára, ha Sam és Dean ugratták egymást, vagy szokásukhoz híven, vitatkozni kezdtek valami lényegtelen semmiségen. Úgy tűnt, ha olyanjuk van, képesek bármin összeveszni. De persze, ezek sosem igazi veszekedések voltak.

Castiel örült, hogy újra együtt vannak. Szerette figyelni őket, szeretett a közelükben lenni, még akkor is, ha nem csinált semmit. De ha napos idő volt, mindig kiment a kertbe és ott üldögélt. A napfény segített elűzni testéből a hideget, ami napok óta gyötörte. Deantől ugyan kapott egy jó meleg pulóvert, Samtől még egy kabátot is, de a napfény, más volt. A mennyország fényére emlékeztette.

Az éjszakák voltak a legrosszabbak. Alkonyat után sokszor annyira fázott, hogy mindene reszketett. Ilyenkor aztán magára szedett, amit csak tudott, vagy elmerült egy kád forró vízben. Bobbyék, már azzal ugratták, hogy annyit pancsol, mint egy lány, de Castiel nem bánta. Tudta, hogy csak őt próbálják felvidítani, és jól esett neki a törődés. Ilyenkor gyakran eszébe jutottak Raphael szavai. „_Azt hiszed ez a Dean Winchester törődik majd veled? Az erőd nélkül, nem fogsz kelleni neki! Csak púp leszel a hátán!"_

Castiel ezt nem így érezte. És bár csökkent az ereje, -sok képességét már most elveszítette- a különleges kötelék, ami Deanhez fűzte, megmaradt. Továbbra is érezte, ha az idősebb Winchester figyeli őt, vagy emlegeti, vagy ha a nevén szólongatva átkozza, mert éppen nem találja sehol.

Sokszor gondolt vissza vágyakozva arra a bizonyos éjszakára is, amikor Dean először csókolta meg, de bármennyire is szeretett volna, nem mert újra ilyen módon közeledni felé. Ahhoz túlságosan félt a következményektől. Egy Deannel töltött szerelmes éjszaka valószínűleg, bukásának utolsó lépcsőfoka lenne.

Így az egyetlen dolog, amit engedett magának, az volt, hogy Dean mellkasán aludjon éjszakánként. Furcsa módon az idősebb Winchester ugyan úgy hatott rá, mint a napfény. Ha őt ölelte kellemes melegség járta át. Testének reszketése lassan csillapodott, végül teljesen elmúlt, így békében tudta átaludni az éjszakákat. Szeretett aludni. Még akkor is, ha nem álmodott semmiről. És szeretett reggel arra ébredni, hogy Dean elmélázva simogatja a haját, miközben kifelé bámészkodik az ablakon.

Élvezte a közös evéseket is. A táplálékot ugyan még mindig nem igényelte a szervezete, de tetszett neki az ételek íze, úgyhogy szívesen evett.

Voltak jobb napjai és rosszabbak. A jobb napokon, inkább a testvérek körül sertepertélt, vagy Bobbynak segített ebben-abban. Szívesen ment el Deannel vásárolni, vagy kaja beszerző körútra. Jobban lehetett vele beszélgetni és mindent összevetve valahogy pozitívabban tudta szemlélni a helyzetet, amiben volt.

A rosszabb napjain pedig, - sajnos ezek voltak többségben - többnyire csak üldögélt valahol, egyedül. Leginkább a kertben, de ha felhős idő volt, akkor odabent az ágyon, paplanokba burkolózva. Ilyenkor Dean nem is nagyon zargatta, de arra ügyelt, hogy valaki közülük, -ez általában ő volt - mindig rajta tartsa a szemét.

Az egyik ilyen napon, amikor Castiel odakint ült a nagy almafa alatt, Dean pedig a konyhaablakból figyelte, egyszer csak egy idegen férfi jelent meg a kertben, és Castiel felé indult. Dean azonnal felugrott és már rohant is kifelé, kezében a démonölő tőrrel, de a látvány ami odakint fogadta, a végsőkig összezavarta. Az idegent, addigra már csak néhány lépés választotta el Castieltől, aki felugrott és arcán olyan ragyogó mosoly terült szét amilyet Dean hetek óta nem látott.

-Remiel? – nézett rá Castiel hitetlenkedve, majd odalépett hozzá és... _megölelték egymást!_

Dean elképedve szemlélte a jelenetet, az ölelés láttán, pedig olyan maró féltékenység lett úrrá rajta, hogy majd eszét vesztette. Most már abban is biztos volt, hogy az illető egy angyal, ami gyorsan növekvő gyűlöletét, csak tovább fokozta.

Remiel, -ahogy Cas nevezte- nem volt egy szokványos kinézetű angyal. Ő valahogy, -tudja Isten miért - nem érezte szükségesnek, hogy hétköznapi ruhákba rejtse magát, ahogy a testvérei tették. Ehelyett, egy habfehér aranyszegélyes, leginkább tógához hasonlatos lepel borította a testét, ami tulajdonképpen illet is hozzá.

Ahogy Dean jobban megnézte, arra lett figyelmes, hogy szem- és hajszíne, árnyalatra pontosan megegyezett Castielével, arca viszont szőrtelen volt, majdhogynem nőies, haja pedig hullámos tincsekben hullott alá, keskeny vállaira.

-Wow, öregem! Úgy nézel ki, mint akit a Notre Dame homlokzatáról szalajtottak! – Mérte végig Dean gúnyos arckifejezéssel.

Castiel, felé fordult, és a mosoly lehervadt az arcáról. Komoran ráncolta a szemöldökét, és már arra gondolt, figyelmezteti Deant, hogy több tisztelettel bánjon a testvérével, de rájött, hogy teljesen fölösleges lenne. Az idősebb Winchester úgyis kizárólag csak azt tiszteli, akit ő akar. De leginkább senkit.

-Dean, ő itt Remiel. –nyögte ki végül, kissé bizonytalanul.

Dean arcán önelégült vigyor terült szét.

–Mondom én, hogy francia! * (*- Remiel - amellett, hogy angyalnév, egy francia név is egyben.)

Castiel a szemeit forgatta, és sóhajtva helyezte át súlyát egyik lábáról a másikra, de Remiel csak mosolygott. Közelebb lépett Deanhez, és fejét enyhén oldalra billentve alaposan végignézett rajta. -A mozdulat olyan átkozottul ismerős volt.- Azután ragyogó kék tekintetét Deanébe fúrta.

Dean szeretett volna gyorsan félre nézni, amint megérezte a lelkéig hatoló pillantást, de képtelen volt. Lenyűgözve bámulta a Castielére oly kísértetiesen hasonlító tengerkék szemeket. Remiel néhány pillanatig fenntartotta vele a szemkontaktust, majd barátságos mosolya hirtelen kiszélesedett.

-Tudom, mi bajod van! –mondta, szinte már vigyorogva, de Dean mintha valami mást is látott volna a mosolyában bujkálni. Örömöt? Elismerést? Nem tudta volna pontosan megmondani.

Azon kapta magát, hogy lesüti a szemeit és az arcát elöntő forróságból tudta, hogy elvörösödött.

-Rohadt angyalok! –Morogta, miközben fenyegető pillantást küldött Remiel felé, azután duzzogva elviharzott.

Remiel még mindig vigyorogva nézett utána, amikor Castiel odalépett hozzá, és boldogan mosolyogva maga felé fordította.

-Mondd, hogy kerülsz ide? Én... nem is reméltem, hogy valaha még látjuk egymást! Ezer éve! Pontosabban, _több ezer_ éve!

Két, ragyogó, tengerkék szempár találkozott, amikor Remiel visszafordult felé.

-Elég nagy híre kelt odafönt annak, ami történt. Amikor megtudtam mit tett veled Raphael, azonnal jöttem, hogy segítsek, de... –mosolyogva végigmérte Castielt –úgy látom, már elkéstem. Örülök, hogy jól vagy! Mit tettél, hogy ennyire magadra haragítottad az arkangyalt?

-Azt hittem Raphael már elmondta. –jegyezte meg keserűen Castiel, és lehajtotta a fejét. Remiel hátrált néhány lépést, és leült a fa melletti padra.

-Igen, elmondta. De azt hiszem, én inkább meghallgatnám a te verziódat. –azzal összefonta karjait a mellkasán, és türelmesen várt.

Castiel ránézett, aztán nagyot sóhajtva letelepedett a fa tövébe, és mesélni kezdett. Elmondott mindent, töviről hegyire, úgy ahogy megtörtént. A hogyanokkal és a miértekkel együtt. Dean kiszabadításától kezdve, egészen a büntetéséig, testvére, pedig figyelmesen hallgatta, még csak közbe sem szólt. Amikor aztán Castiel végzett a történetével, és azon kezdett gondolkodni nem felejtette e ki valamit, Remiel elismerően bólintott felé.

-Helyesen cselekedtél! Atyánk, büszke lenne rád!

Castiel nem akart hinni a fülének. Értetlenül nézett fel rá, mintha nem lenne biztos abban, hogy jól hallotta, amit hallott, így a másik angyal folytatta.

-Atyánknak az emberek mindennél fontosabbak. Sok angyal közülünk, ezt sosem tudta elfogadni. Raphael sem. Te, túl tudtál lépni ezen. Melléjük álltál, segítettél nekik. És ez nemes dolog volt! –Remiel, Castiel arckifejezését látva felnevetett. –Jaj, ne vágj már ilyen képet! Te magad is jól tudod, hogy helyesen döntöttél! Ha újra kéne csinálnod, ugyan így tennél. Akkor miért érzel mégis bűntudatot?

Castiel elgondolkodott. Nem is tudott volna hirtelen konkrét okot mondani, inkább több kisebb dologból tevődött össze az, ami miatt rosszul érezte magát, de azok közül is, ami legjobban aggasztotta, a bukás volt.

-Csökken az erőm. Elindultam a bukáshoz vezető úton. –mondta halkan, és félrenézett. –Ez pedig nem éppen olyan dolog, amire a magunk fajta büszke szokott lenni. Lucifer óta jól tudjuk, mit jelent elbukni. Ez volna hát a jutalom, amiért helyesen döntöttem? Ezt kétlem.

Remiel kifürkészhetetlen arccal nézett rá.

-Igen. Én is. De talán, ez egy állomása az útnak, amely végén a megérdemelt jutalom vár.

Castiel elképedve nézett fel rá, és majdnem felnevetett.

-Mindig te voltál az optimistább kettőnk közül. Látom ez nem változott. Akkor azt mondd meg nekem, ha az a _sorsom_, hogy az emberek oldalán álljak, nekik segítsek, Isten miért veszi el az erőmet? Anélkül, hogyan vagyok jó bármire is? –magyarázta egyre növekvő indulattal a hangjában. –Még csak Bobbyt sem tudtam meggyógyítani!

Remiel jól látta milyen heves érzelmek emésztik Castielt. Nem akarta, hogy tovább hergelje magát, így megpróbálta inkább oldani a helyzetet, és elmosolyodott.

-Szerintem te sem akarod, hogy előjöjjek az „Isten útjai kifürkészhetetlenek" maszlaggal.

Castiel nem szólt semmit csak mérgesen horkantott, és a tenyerébe temette az arcát.

-Dühös vagy. Majd elmúlik. –mondta Remiel színtelen hangon.

Castiel, szárnyak erőteljes suhogását hallotta maga előtt, és mire újra felnézett a barátját már sehol sem látta.

Újra körülölelte az undok hidegség, ahogy hirtelen egyedül maradt, és szörnyen megbánta, hogy olyan indulatosan viselkedett Remiellel. Meg kell tanulnia uralkodni az érzelmein, különben mindenkit elüldöz magától. Épp kezdte volna teljesen átadni magát az önutálatnak, amikor Remiel hirtelen visszatért, vigyorogva megállt előtte, és a ház felé nézett, mint aki vár valamire.

Abban a pillanatban Bobby és Sam rontottak ki a hátsó ajtón, Castiel pedig döbbenten ugrott fel a földről, hitetlenkedve nézve Bobbyt, amint feléjük igyekszik, teljesen egészséges lábakkal.

-... de hát... hogyhogy?

-Én is ezt szeretném tudni, fiam! Ez az alak, –a szélesen vigyorgó Remiel felé bökött – egyszer csak megjelent a konyhámban és meggyógyított. Azt mondta, tekintsem úgy, hogy te csináltad, aztán köddé vált. Mégis mit jelentsen ez? Remélem, nem adtad el neki a lelkedet csak, hogy rajtam segíts vagy ilyesmi... –ráncolta Bobby a homlokát, rosszat sejtve, de Castiel már nem is figyelt rá. Boldogan mosolyogva fordult a testvére felé, aki csak szerényen vállat vont.

-Szívesen! Egyel kevesebb dolog, ami miatt utálnod kell magadat.

Castielt, Sam türelmetlen hangja térítette magához ámulatából, amint a becenevén szólítja. Gyorsan feléjük fordult, és megköszörülte a torkát.

-Sam, Bobby, ő itt Remiel.

Az angyal odalépett, és barátságosan a kezét nyújtott a két döbbent vadász felé.

-Cas, és ömm..., benne kit tisztelhetünk? –Kérdezte Sam, miközben kezet rázott Remiellel.

-Hát ő... olyan... tulajdonképpen...

-Egy régi barát. –segítette ki Remiel, átkarolva Castiel vállát, aki rápillantott és halvány mosollyal az arcán lesöpörte magáról a kezét.

-Wow, Cas! Sosem említetted, hogy ... vannak barátaid. –dadogta Sam zavarodottan, egy félmosoly kíséretében.

-Én sem tudtam róla. Mostanáig. –vakarta Castiel a fejét, miközben Remielt nézte. – Tudjátok, mi ketten, ugyan abban az időben lettünk teremtve, és hát úgyszólván, együtt nőttünk fel. Ahogy ti mondanátok. De több ezer éve volt már, amikor utoljára láttuk egymást.

-Oh, hagyd el Castiel, még a végén elérzékenyülök. –bökte oldalba Remi, vigyorogva.

-Hát, az jól látszik rajtatok, hogy ugyan abból a... „szériából" vagytok. –Nézett Bobby még mindig döbbenten hol az egyikre, hol a másikra. –De bizonyára a Jóisten küldött, ha mosolyt tudtál csalni ennek a savanyú uborkának az arcára. –mondta morogva, Castiel felé biccentve, de a szemeiből szeretet áradt. - Már a puszta látványától is rosszul voltam!

Remiel meghatódva nézte az öreg vadászt, aki oldalba bökte a fiatalabbat, és elindult vele vissza a házba.

-Gyere Sam. Hagyjuk őket. Biztos sok beszélnivalójuk van.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

A két angyal az egész délutánt együtt töltötte.

Dean, miután elviharzott tőlük, az egyik emeleti ablakból figyelte őket. Remélte, hogy lát majd Remielen valamit, ami miatt nekieshet, de még a legrosszabb indulattal sem talált semmi gyanúsat a viselkedésében, és ez szörnyen bosszantó volt.

Castiel a nap végére teljesen fel volt villanyozva.

Dean nem tudta kiverni a fejéből azt az örömteli mosolyt, amivel Remielt fogadta. Ő hetek óta gürizik, hogy valahogy feldobja az angyalát, aki még jó kedvében sem volt az a mosolygós fajta, ennek meg elég egyszerűen csak megjelennie, és puff, Cas vigyorogva omlik a karjaiba.

Dean elszégyellte magát. Tulajdonképpen örülnie kéne. Bobby meggyógyult. Cas jókedvű. Ez, hatalmas dolog mind a kettő, de, hogy annak a jelmezes bohócnak köszönhető, ez egyszerűen megőrjítette.

Mindenesetre megfogadta, hogy nem fogja elrontani Castiel örömét a gyűlölködésével. Ha szereti Castielt, márpedig szereti, akkor az ő érdekeit kell előtérbe helyeznie, bármilyen nehéz is.

Egészen sötétedésig figyelte őket, de mikor Remiel még akkor sem mutatott semmi hajlandóságot a távozásra, Deannek elege lett, és a szobájukba ment, hogy lefeküdjön.

Éjfél is elmúlhatott már, amikor egyszer csak megébredt álmából, és egy ismerős angyalt látott maga mellett, amint reszketve lapul a paplanja alatt. Dean odanyúlt, hogy megsimogassa az arcát, Castiel szemei, pedig kinyíltak.

-Héj... gyere ide! –dörmögte Dean, álmosan mosolyogva, és közelebb csúszott, hogy magához húzza. –Miért nem bújtál oda hozzám?

-Nem akartalak felébreszteni. – suttogta Castiel, vacogó fogain keresztül, és jóleső sóhajjal simult Dean meleg bőréhez.

-Lelépett a haverod?

-Ühüm. –bólintott Castiel, és Remiel említésének hallatán, elmosolyodott.

-Idegesítő a srác.

-Miért érzel így iránta? Meggyógyította Bobbyt!

-Hát éppen ez az. Feltűnik, aztán puff, egy csapásra ő lesz a „superheroe No.1" aki mindent megold, mindent rendbe hoz. Az angyaloknak nem ilyennek kéne lenniük. Minden angyal egy pöcs!

-Dean... én is az vagyok!

-Te is egy pöcs voltál! Az elején! –ugratta Dean kuncogva, és belecsókolt a hajába. Castiel csak horkantott.

- Remiel más! Majd meglátod. –dünnyögte álmosan Dean nyakába, és föntebb húzta magán a takarót.

Dean nem szólt, csak a szemeit forgatta a félhomályban és hálás volt érte, hogy Castiel nem látja. Ez a "nem fogok utálkozni" dolog mégsem ment olyan jól, mint ahogy eltervezte.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Remiel másnap is megjelent. És harmadnap is. Úgy tűnt, kezd részévé válni a mindennapi életüknek, Dean pedig gyűlölte. Eleinte bátran hangoztatta is a véleményét, de miután Bobby és Sam lehurrogta, elhordva őt mindenféle hisztis, féltékeny libának, már csak magában fortyogott tovább.

Általában távol maradt a két angyaltól, de a negyedik napon elege lett és csak azért is Cas közelében akart lenni.

Leparkolt az Impalával, nem messze Castieléktől, és elhatározta, hogy bütykölgetni fogja egy kicsit. A sebváltóra úgyis ráfér. Rükvercben elég fura hangokat adott már ki egy ideje.

Cas és Remi örültek, hogy csatlakozott a társaságukhoz, rögtön közelebb is mentek hozzá, Remiel pedig érdeklődve vizsgálgatta az autót.

-Szép járgány! –hallatszott a háta mögül Remiel dicsérete, és Dean meglepődött attól az őszinte lelkesedéstől, ami a hangjában csendült. Nem csak azért mondta, hogy mondjon valamit. Tényleg tetszett neki. Össze is ráncolta a szemöldökét, amikor meglátta, hogy Dean szerszámokat vesz elő a csomagtartóból.

-Talán, valami baja van?

-Ja. Valami zűr lehet a sebváltóval. – kezdte Dean, aztán felsőbbrendű vigyorral hozzá tette. -Bár ezt _neked,_ aztán magyarázhatom.

Remiel nem szólt semmit. Helyette odalépett a kocsihoz, két ujját a karosszériához érintette, behunyta a szemeit és koncentrált.

Deanben egy pillanatra meghűlt a vér, és már éppen készült rákérdezni, hogy mégis mi a fenét művel, amikor Remiel kinyitotta a szemeit, ellépett a kocsitól és Deanre mosolygott.

-Most már nincs semmi baja! Próbáld csak ki!

Dean tátott szájjal bámult rá, aztán beszállt babybe és beindította. Egyből tolatáshoz állította a sebváltót, és kipróbálta. Fékezett, visszaváltott egyesbe, és ment előre is pár métert, majd újra visszatolatott. Döbbenten pislogva ült a kormány mögött. A kocsi egyszerűen tökéletes volt. Nem csak a kuplung, _minden_!

Lassan kikászálódott belőle, és egyszerűen megszólalni sem tudott.

Remiel csak mosolygott rá, aztán köszönetet sem várva sarkon fordult, és visszament Castiel mellé.

Dean csak állt tovább, egy helyben. Örült neki, hogy az Impala ilyen szuper lett, de akkor most mi a fenét csináljon a kocsi-szerelés helyett, amivel Castiel közelében tud maradni?

Tétován szétnézett a kertben, aztán megakadt a tekintete a gazos füvön. A fűnyírás egyiküknek sem volt a kedvenc elfoglaltsága. Nem is bajlódtak vele szinte soha, de ez most pont kapóra jött.

Elindult a sufni felé, hogy előhozza a fűkaszát, de mire visszafordult a kert felé a fű... _eltűnt! _Pontosabban, _lenyíródott_. Frissen vágott fű illata töltötte meg az orrát, a gaz pedig takaros kupacban hevert a kert végében.

Elképedve fordult az angyalok felé.

Remiel csak vigyorgott, de Castiel nem tudta visszafogni magát és nevetésben tört ki.

Deant elöntötte a méreg. Duzzogva visszalökte a fűkaszát a sufniba, és idegesen bevágta a bódé ajtaját. Most már fogalma sem volt mi mást találjon ki, ami odaköthetné egy kis időre.

A két angyal szinte egyszerre komorult el és vonta össze értetlenül a szemöldökét, ettől a látványtól pedig, most Dean volt az, aki majdnem felnevetett.

Remiel felkelt a padról, közelebb sétált hozzá, és mélyen a szemébe nézett.

-Miért vagy dühös rám, amiért segítettem? –kérdezte zavarodottan, de mielőtt Dean bármit is mondhatott volna, a lelkébe pillantva meglátta a választ. Elhátrált tőle egy lépést, elmosolyodott, és halkan megszólalt, úgy hogy csak Dean hallja.

-Örülnénk, ha csatlakoznál hozzánk. Akkor is, ha nem csinálsz semmit. Gyere! –mondta kissé hangosabban, és egy üveg jéghideg sört nyomott Dean kezébe, ami egy pillanattal azelőtt még biztos, hogy nem volt ott.

Deannek ez már sok volt. Szó nélkül követte Remielt, vissza az almafához és leroskadt a fűbe.

Az angyal, visszaült a padra Castiel mellé, és folytatták a beszélgetést, Dean pedig csendben hallgatta őket. Egy idő után arra kellett rájönnie, hogy teljesen elvarázsolja, amiket hall.

Cas és Remiel olyan dolgokat emlegettek fel, amelyeknek hétköznapi ember aligha lehet fültanúja. Történeteket meséltek egymásnak a saját életükből, vagy közösen megélt kalandokra emlékeztek vissza nevetgélve.

Dean a sztorikon keresztül, Castielnek egy teljesen új oldalát kezdte megismerni. Egy vidám, laza, fiatalos Castielt.

-Emlékszel, amikor elloptuk a Mennyország kulcsát? – kuncogott Remiel.

-Mi az, hogy ellop-_tuk_? Ellop-_tad_! – bökött a mellkasába vádlón Castiel, mire a másik angyal, védekezőn felemelte a kezeit.

-Csak miattad csináltam! Hogy láthasd a sarki fényt. –vágott vissza Remiel. –Ez volt a mániád. –tette hozzá szem forgatva.

-Ez akkor is túlzás volt! –csóválta rosszallóan a fejét Castiel.

-Semmi baj nem lett volna, ha _te _nem veszíted el!

-Én? De hát nálad volt!

-Nem! Elkérted, hogy megnézhesd, aztán nálad is maradt!

-Nem! Tisztán emlékszem, hogy visszaadtam!

-Nem adtad vissza! Nálad maradt!

-Igenis visszaadtam!

A veszekedés kezdett kicsit nevetségessé válni. Ezt a két angyal is érzékelte, mert mind a ketten szinte egyszerre nevették el magukat.

-Bárhogy is volt, azért jó móka volt. – legyintett vigyorogva Remiel, miután kikacagta magát, de Castiel újra kifakadt.

-_Jó móka?_ Miattad majdnem kivágtak minket a Mennyből! Szent Péter őrjöngött! Michael a haját tépte!

Remiel újra nevetésben tört ki.

-Kívül rekedt az újonnan érkezett lelkekkel! Bárcsak láthattam volna az arcát!

-Egy hétig, földön és égen, minden angyal a kulcsot kereste. –folytatta Castiel, de most már ő is nevetett.

-Mi pedig, keresés helyett bejártuk az egész földet, és megnéztünk mindent, amiről azelőtt csak álmodozni mertünk. –fejezte be Remiel, és ábrándos mosollyal az arcán sóhajtott.

-Életünk legszebb egy hete volt. -tette hozzá Cas, hasonló kifejezéssel az arcán.

Ilyen, és ehhez hasonló történeteket hallgatott Dean egész délután. Sokszor azon kapta magát, hogy már ő is együtt nevet a két angyallal, de a lelke mélyén azért mégiscsak bosszantotta, hogy Cas ilyen boldog és felszabadult valakivel, aki nem ő. Szeretett volna végre kettesben lenni vele. Remiel nélkül! De ezt persze, nem merte megmondani neki. Viszont, lassan egy terv kezdett körvonalazódni a fejében. Hiszen nem is ő lenne Dean Winchester, ha nem lenne minden problémára, azonnal egy megoldása.


	8. Chapter 8

**Köszi mindenkinek aki eddig olvasta a sztorit, rengeteg a pozitív visszajelzés és ennek nagyon örülök! Továbbra is várom a kritikákat, jót-rosszat egyaránt! Mivel Nektek írom a sztorit, fontos a visszajelzés, azt akarom, hogy szeressétek, szóval bátran! Ide a sztori alá is írhattok, annak még jobban is örülök, mert akkor itt szépen megmarad. Köszi, puszi, jó szórakozást a 8. fejezethez! :))))  
><strong>

Dean másnap neki is látott az előkészületeknek, és amikor a két angyal már javában beszélgetett odakint, csatlakozott hozzájuk.

Castiel a fa mellett állt. Remiel tőle nem messze járkált fel alá, szélesen gesztikulálva a történethez, amit éppen mesélt. Mikor észrevette Deant, mosolyogva intett felé, és zavartalanul beszélt tovább.

Dean lassan Castiel mellé sétált. Szíve már a torkában dobogott az izgatottságtól. Remiel valamit megérezhetett, mert a következő mondatának a kellős közepén egyszer csak elhallgatott és gyanakodva méregette Deant, aki egy pillanatot se várt tovább. Egyik kezével hirtelen széthúzta a mellén az inget, felfedve a pólójára festett angyalűző pecsétet. Mielőtt Remiel bármit is reagálhatott volna, Dean megragadta Castiel csuklóját, és kezét a jel közepére szorította. Egy pillanatra még hallották az angyal kétségbeesett kiáltását amint vakító fény kíséretében eltűnt a kertből.

Dean győzedelmes kiáltással felnevetett, és elengedte Castielt, aki csak állt, döbbenten meredve arra a pontra, ahol az imént még a testvére volt.

-Dean? Ezt miért csináltad? – kérdezte néhány pillanat múlva, de olyan zord hangnemben, hogy Deannek hirtelen az arcára fagyott a mosoly.

-Eleget rontotta már itt a levegőt! Szeretnék végre... kettesben lenni veled! Kiruccanni valahová!

-És ezt így kell megoldani? Van fogalmad róla milyen fájdalmas, amikor ezt a pecsétet használják rajtad? – szegezte neki a kérdést Castiel felháborodva, de Dean próbálta fel sem venni.

-Teszek rá! –dörmögte az orra alatt, és tekintete megakadt Samen, aki ott állt nem messze tőlük, a ház falának támaszkodva. Arckifejezéséből ítélve elég régóta ahhoz, hogy szem- és fültanúja legyen mindennek, ami az elmúlt percekben történt.

-Igazi seggfej vagy! –vetette oda a bátyjának, majd sarkon fordult, és bement a házba. Dean kezdte rosszul érezni magát.

Castiel dühös volt és csalódott. Teljesen érthető lett volna, ha ő is elviharzik, otthagyva az idősebb Winchestert, de valamiért mégsem tette. Ehelyett megragadta a bal karját, felhúzta rajta az inget, felfedve a hosszú vágást, amiből még mindig intenzíven szivárgott a vér. Castiel arcizmai megrándultak a látványtól. Erősen rászorított Dean karjára pontosan a seb fölött, és húzni kezdte befelé a házba. Meg sem állt vele a fürdőszobáig, ahol fertőtlenítőszert és gézt szedett elő Bobby gyógyszeres dobozából, hogy ellássa és bekötözze a sebet.

Dean meghatódva figyelte, ahogy Cas munkálkodik rajta, gyengéd de biztos kezekkel. Egyáltalán nem okozott neki fájdalmat, még annak ellenére sem, hogy dühös volt rá.

-Cas? Nézd... én... – kezdte békülékenyen, de Castiel közbevágott.

-Dean... Csönd!

Dean pedig hirtelen azon kapta magát, hogy engedelmeskedik, és felhagy a próbálkozással, hogy megtörje a közéjük telepedett kínos hallgatást.

Mikor percekkel később Castiel befejezte a kötözést, Dean ámulva nézte a végeredményt.

-Hogyan tanultál meg így sebet ellátni?

-Bobby egyik könyvéből. –felelte az angyal, most már kicsit barátságosabb hangon, úgyhogy Dean megkockáztatta a beszélgetés folytatását. Odalépett Cashez, aki éppen visszatette az elsősegély dobozt a helyére, és maga felé fordította.

-Menjünk el valahová! Csak mi ketten! –kérlelte Dean és rámosolygott, de Castiel duzzogva nézett vissza rá.

-Na és hová, Dean?

-Van egy ötletem! De meglepetés! Csak gyere el velem! Mondj igent!

Castiel, szótlanul méregette néhány pillanatig, aztán végül vállat vont.

- Felőlem...

Dean elmosolyodott, és el is indult a szobájukba hogy összeszedje, ami kell.

Pár óra múlva már úton is voltak, de az „elutazás" nem éppen úgy zajlott, ahogyan eltervezte.

Castiel még mindig dühös volt rá, habár próbálta nem mutatni. Valószínűleg Remielért is aggódott, mert Dean sokszor azon kapta, hogy csak bámul kifelé az ablakon nyugtalan arckifejezéssel, mélyen a gondolataiba merülve.

Órák óta egy szót sem szóltak egymáshoz, a helyzet pedig még siralmasabb lett naplemente után, amikor Castiel megállíthatatlanul reszketni kezdett. Dean hiába vette fel a fűtést, hiába adott neki pokrócokat, semmi sem használt. Végül nem bírta tovább nézni, félreállt a kocsival és magához húzta.

- A francba ezzel az egész elutazósdival! – átkozódott Dean, miközben Castiel hátát dörzsölgette. – Az lesz a legjobb, ha visszafordulunk.

- Sajnálom Dean. –vacogta Castiel együtt érzően. – Hová akartál menni?

- Északra. Kanadába.

- Kanadába? – Kapta föl hirtelen a fejét Dean válláról, és kikerekedett szemekkel nézett rá. – Az..., az... iszonyú messze van!

Dean szomorú sóhajjal félrenézett, de Castiel az arcára tette a kezét és gyengéden visszafordította maga felé.

-Miért akartál Kanadába vinni? -kérdezte lágyabban.

-Megnézni a sarki fényt... –sóhajtott Dean szomorúan, aztán kifakadt. –Tudom, baromság! Azóta biztos láttad már milliószor, sőt már meg is untad! Én csak... – nem tudta befejezni a mondatot, mert Castiel egy csókkal belé fojtotta a szót.

Dean szemei elkerekedtek a meglepetéstől, amikor megérezte Castiel ajkait a sajátján, de aztán boldogan olvadt bele a csókba. Fél perc múlva, amikor a meghitt pillanatnak vége szakadt, Castiel rávillantotta a legédesebb mosolyát, ami csak létezik, és visszahajtotta a fejét Dean vállára.

Dean remegő kezekkel szorította magához, és hosszú percekig úgy tartotta, miközben a saját, idiótán vigyorgó képét bámulta, amely visszatükröződött az ablaküvegről.

Mikor Castiel nagyjából felmelegedett, elindultak hazafelé. Az angyal ragyogó mosolyának emléke még hosszú órákig élt benne, és napok óta először, Dean újra boldognak érezte magát.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Dean másnap már javában ébren volt, amikor Sam és Bobby éktelen hahotázása hallatszott odalentről.

-Deaaan! Azt hiszem látnod kéne az új kocsidat! – visszhangzott az öccse vidám kiáltása, és Dean gyomrát hirtelen görcsbe rántotta a balsejtelem. Óvatosan kicsusszant a békésen szunyókáló Castiel alól, aki kábán felült és álmosan pislogott utána, amint a lépcső felé igyekezett.

Dean a házból kilépve meglátta Samet, Bobbyval és amint a kocsija felé pillantott arra is rájött, mi az oka a nagy derültségnek.

Az Impala ott állt sértetlenül, ahová éjjel leparkolta, csak éppen egy kissé... megváltozott.

Dean legnagyobb döbbenetére Baby, a jól megszokott éjfekete színe helyett, metál-rózsaszínben pompázott. Ez már magában is sokkoló látványt nyújtott, de akkor ráadásként ott volt még az autó belsejét borító kárpit, a műszőrme üléshuzatokkal melyek szintén rózsaszínűek voltak. A kormánykereket is ugyan ez az anyag borította, rajta apró cica-tappancs nyomok díszelegtek körben, ezüst cérnával hímezve. Ha pedig ez nem lett volna még elég nagy „Istenkáromlás", mindezek megkoronázásaként egy rózsaszín, szivárványos sörényű „My little pony." lógott vidáman a visszapillantó tükörről.

Dean feje kezdett olyan árnyalatot ölteni, ami már-már természetellenes, aztán egyszer csak őrjöngve rugdosni kezdte a kocsi kerekét.

-TE ROHADÉK! TE ROHADT SZEMÉT! ESKÜSZÖM KINYÍRLAK CSAK KERÜLJ MÉG EGYSZER A SZEMEM ELÉ! – Üvöltötte teli torokból az ég felé, ekkor pedig már Castiel is megjelent a ház ajtajában. Mikor észrevette az Impalát, hirtelen fülig szaladt a szája. No persze nem Dean kárán mulatott, sokkal inkább azon, hogy Remiel jól van, és hát... humoránál van, mint mindig.

Mintha csak Castiel gondolata lett volna a végszó, úgy jelent meg Remiel, a kocsi mellett, vidáman vigyorogva. Egyetlen érintésével visszaváltoztatta az Impalát eredeti állapotára, aztán Dean elé röppent, olyan közel, hogy az orruk hegye majdnem összeért.

-Csak próbálj meg még egyszer eltüntetni, és a kocsid örökre rózsaszín marad! – vetette derűsen, a meglepett Dean szemei közé, de fenyegetésnek nyoma sem volt a hangjában.

Remiel felemelte a kezét, és ujjait egy pillanatra Dean halántékához érintette, Dean pedig a legrosszabbtól tartva összeszorította a szemeit, de meglepetésére semmi sem történt. Elsőre legalább is így gondolta, de aztán arra lett figyelmes, hogy nem érzi többé az alkarján lévő vágás kellemetlen lüktetését. Gyorsan feltűrte az ingujját, félrehúzta a kötést, és sejtése beigazolódott. A seb eltűnt.

Mire magához tért az ámulatából, Remiel már Castiel mellett állt, onnan nézett vissza rá kissé komolyabb arckifejezéssel.

- Most pedig ha megbocsátotok, beszédem van a testvéremmel. –jelentette ki tárgyilagosan, azzal Castiel homlokának nyomta az ujjait és mind a ketten eltűntek.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Dean, egész nap dúlt fúlt. Sam és Bobby, próbáltak beszélni vele, csillapítani, de semmit sem ért.

- Kigyógyul az angyal, meghülyül a másik! – zsörtölődött Bobby, aztán végül úgy határoztak, jobb ha békén hagyják.

Este felé járt már, amikor Dean egyszer csak a két angyal nevetgélését hallotta beszűrődni a kertből.

- Azt hitték, te is pincér vagy! – ismerte föl Castiel vidám tónusát.

- Ne is mondd! Ekkora sértést! – kacagott Remiel is, majd sóhajtva hozzátette. – De a sütemény isteni volt, meg a park is. Köszönöm, hogy megmutattad.

A beszélgetés elhalt, hamarosan pedig közeledő léptek zaja hallatszott odakintről, és Castiel benyitott a házba.

Deant a konyhaasztalnál ülve találta egyedül, háttal az ajtónak, és az idősebb Winchester még csak felé sem fordult.

Castiel mosolyogva mögé sétált, hátulról átölelte, és egy kis csomagot tett elé, amin a Heaven cukrászda logója díszelgett, de amikor Dean még erre sem mozdult, Castiel megkerülte és aggódva nézett rá.

- Dean...?

- Remélem jól szórakoztatok! - csattant fel félig dühösen, félig sértődötten, Castiel pedig hirtelen nem is tudott mit reagálni.

- Sajnálom, hogy csak úgy... eltűntünk, de nem csak... szórakoztunk. – hebegte zavarodottan, és amikor látta, hogy Dean arckifejezése nem változik, folytatta. – Képzeld... Remiel azt mondta, segít megkeresni Istent. – mosolyt erőltetett az arcára, hátha az oldja kicsit a feszültséget, de Dean csak horkantott.

- Azt mondta, van pár ötlete. Néhány út, amin el tudna indulni, de szeretné elkérni hozzá a nyakláncot.

Dean erre felkapta a fejét, és összehúzott szemekkel nézett rá.

- Azt már nem! Neked odaadtam, de hogy tovább add annak a bájgúnárnak? Felejtsd el!

Erre már Castiel is összezavarodott. Legutóbb Dean, azért förmedt rá, mert fel akart hagyni Isten keresésével. Most itt volt a lehetőség, még segítséget is talált hozzá, erre most meg Dean az, aki elvágja őt a továbbjutástól. Ez sehogyan sem fért a fejébe, úgyhogy kissé ingerültebben folytatta.

- Dean! Reminek szüksége van a...

- Áh, szóval most már „_Remi_"? – pattant fel Dean az asztaltól, hevesen gesztikulálva a karjaival. Hangja csöpögött a gúnytól, ahogy a másik angyal becenevét kiejtette.

Castiel levegőt vett, hogy folytassa a mondatot amibe belekezdett, de Dean reakcióját látva elakadt a szava, és a homlokát ráncolva elképedve nézett rá.

-Dean... mi bajod van?

-Semmi! – köpte szinte azonnal és kiviharzott a konyhából, becsapva maga mögött az ajtót.

Castiel lesújtva bámult utána. Agya sebesen járt, ahogy próbálta átgondolni, hogy mit tett vagy mondott, amivel ennyire feldühítette az idősebb Winchestert, de sehogyan sem tudott rájönni. A gondolat viszont, hogy Dean haragszik rá olyan erővel mart belé, hogy szinte fájt.

Egy kéz gyengéden megérintette a vállát, és ahogy hátrafordult, Samet pillantotta meg maga mögött.

-Ne is törődj vele! Majd lehiggad. – mondta együtt érző mosoly kíséretében, és leült az asztalhoz a laptopja mellé.

-De... miért ilyen mérges? Haragszik rám! – mondta szomorúan és olyan elgyötört tekintettel nézett Samre, hogy annak majd megszakadt a szíve a látványtól.

- Héj... Nem haragszik rád! Csak... tudod... ő csak... féltékeny.

- Féltékeny?

- Igen.

- De hát, miért?

- Remiel miatt. Nem bírja elviselni, hogy vele több időt töltesz.

- De... én... – kezdte volna tétován Castiel, de Sam, felemelt kezekkel félbeszakította.

- Nekem nem kell magyaráznod! Több ezer év után visszakapsz egy elveszettnek hitt testvért, teljesen világos, hogy örülsz neki, és vele akarsz lenni, főleg, ha ilyen jó hatással is van rád. Én megértem. Dean viszont, most túlságosan is a saját érzelmeivel van elfoglalva, ahhoz, hogy ezt felfogja. Nem tehet róla. Kedvel téged. Jobban, mint bárkit az eddigi élete során.

Castiel már nyitotta a száját, hogy ellenkezzen, de Sam ismét közbevágott.

- Láttam, hogyan néz rád. Hogy hogyan tartott a karjaiban, miután rád találtunk. Hogyan szorongatta a kezedet, amikor aludtál.

Castiel szégyenlősen lesütötte a szemeit.

-Semmi baj, Cas! Tényleg. –vont vállat mosolyogva. –Dean szeret téged, és ezért fáj neki, ha mással vagy, és nem vele.

Castiel az emelet felé pillantott, aztán visszanézett Samre, aki bíztatón mosolygott rá és bólintott. Összeszedte hát minden bátorságát, és Dean után indult, azon gondolkodva, hogy mit mondjon neki. Eddig bármit hozott szóba, csak még jobban feldühítette.

Gondterhelten lépkedett fölfelé, és már majdnem elérte a szobájukat, amikor hirtelen eszébe jutott, mennyire boldoggá tette Deant az, amikor legutóbb a kocsiban megcsókolta. Talán ilyesmiket kellene tennie most is. Az biztosan segítene, de ahogy erre gondolt, a gyomra összeszorult a félelemtől. Ha megteszi, egy lépéssel ismét közelebb kerül a rettegett bukáshoz.

Talán, inkább mégis megvárhatná, amíg Dean lenyugszik magától, de nem akart már tovább várni.

A teste kezdett ismét reszketni az éjszaka hidegétől. Minden vágya csak az volt, hogy Dean karjaiban lehessen, úgyhogy nem gondolkodott tovább, hanem elszántan benyitott a szobába.

Dean az ablaknál állt, háttal neki. Castiel idegesen nyelt egyet, és lassan felé indult. Amikor mögé ért, hátulról átölelte, esetlenül a nyakába csókolt, és némán imádkozott, hogy ezúttal ne taszítsa el magától.

Dean megborzongott, lassan szembefordult vele, és szótlanul nézett rá, szomorú, megbántott szemekkel.

-Kérlek... ne haragudj rám. – suttogta Castiel, aztán gyengéden a két keze közé fogta Dean arcát, lassan hozzáhajolt, és bátortalanul megcsókolta.

Dean először nem mozdult, Cas pedig már kezdett aggódni, hogy ez a terve is kudarcba fullad, de akkor megérezte, hogy Dean átfogja a karjaival, és szorosan magához öleli.

Castiel szívéről hatalmas kő esett le. Hirtelen magabiztosabb lett, szétnyitotta az ajkait és a nyelvével megpróbált Dean szájába hatolni. Dean engedte, ennek következtében, pedig nyelveik egymásra találtak, összefonódtak, csókjuk pedig elmélyült és szenvedélyessé vált.

Castiel merész kezdeményezésétől Dean is felbátorodott. Lassan az ágyuk felé tolta az angyalt, hanyatt lökte rá, fölé térdelt, és úgy csókolta tovább. El sem akarta hinni, hogy ismét a karjai közt érezheti. Olyan boldogság lett úrrá rajta, hogy minden haragját száműzte.

Egy pillanatra elszakadt Castiel ajkaitól, hogy mosolyogva a szemeibe nézhessen, és szeretettel végigcirógatta az arcát. Cas boldogan simult a tenyerébe, és lehunyta a szemeit. Dean odahajolt hozzá, apró csókot lehelve a homlokára, a szemhéjára, az orra hegyére, így haladva lassan lefelé, hogy végül ismét az ajkain állapodjon meg.

Dean teljesen belefeledkezett a pillanatba, és kezdett egyre féktelenebb lenni. Kezével hirtelen Castiel hajába markolt, és hátrahúzta a fejét, hogy jobb hozzáférése legyen a nyakához, amit csókolni és finoman harapdálni kezdett. A selymes, fehér bőrön át, megérezte angyalának heves szívverését, és elmosolyodott.

Gyorsan megszabadította Castiel felsőtestét a ruháktól, utána pedig minden figyelmét a gyorsan emelkedő és süllyedő, hófehér mellkasnak szentelte. Keze eközben már az angyal farmerral borított csípőjére vándorolt, de abban a pillanatban Castiel egész teste megfeszül.

Dean megállt, felemelte a fejét, hogy az arcára pillantson, és legnagyobb döbbenetére azon semmi mást nem látott, csak rettegést.

Castiel összeszorított szemekkel feküdt, fogaival az alsó ajkát harapdálta idegességében. Ujjai olyan erővel markoltak a lepedőbe, hogy a bütykei már elfehéredtek, és Deannek arra kellett rádöbbennie, hogy amit ő eddig izgalomnak vélt, az nem volt más, mint félelem. Castiel félt. De akkor miért nem szólt? Miért nem állította meg?

Dean agya sebesen járt, ahogy próbálta megérteni a helyzete, aztán hirtelen összeállt neki a kép, és szörnyen elszégyellte magát.

Cas, csak miatta csinálta az egészet. Hogy kiengesztelje, mert ő haragudott rá. Ráadásul olyan dolog miatt, amiben tulajdonképpen nem is vétkes.

- A francba! Mekkora seggfej vagyok! – morogta, miközben legördült Castielről, hogy fölé hajolva a tenyerébe fogja az arcát.

- Cas? –szólította lágyan és az angyal szemei kinyíltak.

- Annyira sajnálom! Sajnálom ezt az egészet! Hogy olyan bunkó voltam. Hogy kiabáltam veled! Hogy... ilyen helyzetbe kényszerítettelek.

- Semmi baj, Dean. – mosolyodott el megkönnyebbülten Castiel, és megszorította a kezét. - Most már tudom, hogy miért tetted. Jobban kellett volna figyelnem rád... én csak...

- A francba Cas! A saját érzelmeid is újak még neked, hogyan is várhatnám el, hogy értsd a másokét is? – magyarázta Dean, miközben felült, és hátát az ágy támlájának vetette.

- Magyarázd el nekem, és akkor érteni fogom. – ajánlotta Castiel, amint közelebb csúszott hozzá, és a mellkasához bújt. - Mondd el, mit érzel. – nógatta kedvesen, és átfogta a törzsét a karjaival.

Dean odahúzta az egyik paplant, hogy beburkolja vele. Lehajolt, és egy gyengéd csókot nyomott a csupasz vállára, mielőtt befedte volna azt is a takaróval.

- Hátööö... nem vagyok túl jó az ilyesmiben, de rendben, megpróbálom. Tudod, nem minden napi dolog az, hogy az embernek egyszer csak egy angyal pottyan az életébe, mint ahogy te pottyantál az enyémbe. Eleinte persze a francba kívántalak a hülye próbáiddal és küldetéseiddel együtt, de aztán... megváltoztak a dolgok. Később már örültem ha jöttél, és rohadtul idegesített hogy mindig olyan hamar és szó nélkül léptél le. – magyarázta elmerengve, miközben Castiel hajával babrált, az angyal pedig, mosolyogva hallgatta. Egy perc szünetet tartott, hogy összeszedje a gondolatait, aztán folytatta.

- Kihoztál a pokolból. Összeköt minket ez a furcsa kötelék. Jól esett azt gondolni, hogy csak az enyém vagy, és szemét dolog tudom, de örültem, hogy végre nincs elég erőd ahhoz hogy kereket oldj amikor csak úgy tetszik. Aztán megjelent ez a... Remiel, és te hirtelen olyan boldog lettél, mint még soha azelőtt. Én akartam lenni az aki segít rajtad! Az én feladatom lett volna, nem az övé! - sóhajtott szomorúan, de Castiel felnézett rá és hálásan megsimogatta az arcát.

- Dean. Megmentetted az életemet! Ez a legnagyobb dolog mit csak tehettél értem. Remielt pedig nem kellene hibáztatnod. Ő a testvérem. Persze, hogy ő is segíteni próbál. Mint ahogy te is segítenél Samen, ha ő kerülne bajba.

-Tudom, most már... megértem, csak úgy utáltam a gondolatot, hogy valakivel ilyen jó kis kalandjaid voltak, meg ilyen boldog voltál.

-Jobban tetszene az a gondolat, hogy az egész létemet magányosan és szomorúan töltöttem el?

Dean , ahogy ezt a lehetőséget végiggondolta, hirtelen elkomorult. Belecsókolt Castiel hajába, és az állát a fején nyugtatva magához szorította.

- Nem... azt hiszem egyáltalán nem tetszene.

Néhány percnyi csend telepedett a szobára mielőtt Dean újra megszólalt volna.

- Szörnyen önző voltam veled. Bocsáss meg nekem. És... add csak oda a láncot ... _Reminek. _**– **mondta mosolyogva, és felderült a szíve, amikor meglátta, hogy Castiel szája fülig szalad.

- És... korábban elfelejtettem ugyan mondani, de... Köszi a pitét!


	9. Chapter 9

**Ez a fejezet nem jött volta létre, he nem vagytok TI, akik szétnyaggattátok az agyamat, hogy nehogy be merjem még fejezni a történetemet. :))) Azt hiszem érdemes volt, mert ennyit még egyik fejezet írása közben sem röhögtem. XD Remélem rátok is hasonlóan hatnak majd az események. Próbáltam belecsempészni az egyéni kis kívánságaitokat, remélem sokatoknak lesz olyan jelenet aminél majd elmosolyodtok, hogy "áááá ezt miattam írta így!" :)))  
>Jó olvasást, és köszi, hogy vagytok nekem! ^_^ 3 <strong>

**(És írjatok kommentet! )  
><strong>

**9. fejezet**

Másnap reggel ismét Dean volt az, aki elsőként ébredt fel kettejük közül. Ezen ő már meg sem lepődött, hiszen általában így szokott lenni.

Cas imádott aludni. Mindig jóval Dean után ébredt, és még azt követően is szeretett kicsit lustálkodni az ágyban.

Dean nem bánta. Sem az alvást, sem a lustálkodást. Szívesen nézte Cast, ahogy édesdeden szunyókált a vállán, kezét a mellkasán nyugtatva, kisajátítva őt, mintha csak valami óriási, alvós maci lenne. Dean elmosolyodott, és megfogta Castiel kezét.

Az angyal keze fehérebb és jóval puhább volt mint az övé. Nem látszottak rajta hegek, vagy vágás nyomok. Nem domborodtak ki rajta az erek, mint a legtöbb ember kezén. A hosszú, vékony ujjak végein a körmök, hibátlanok voltak.

Dean egyszerűen tökéletesnek találta az egészet, és imádta. Éppen a szájához akarta emelni, hogy puszit nyomjon az egyik ujja hegyére amikor Cas mocorogni kezdett, és hirtelen kinyíltak a szemei. Szokatlanul hirtelen.

- Cas? – nézett rá Dean kissé aggódva, de akkor Castiel felemelte a fejét, hogy a szemeibe nézzen és boldog mosoly terült szét az arcán.

- Dean! Álmodtam! – mondta lelkesen, és az idősebb Winchester nyugtalansága elszállt.

- A mennyországról? – érdeklődött szomorkás mosollyal.

- Nem! – rázta meg a fejét Castiel, és felkönyökölt Dean mellkasán. – Rólad!

Dean hirtelen szóhoz sem tudott jutni, és úgy érezte, ott helyben elolvad. Castiel végre álmodott. És nem ám a mennyországról, vagy a testvéreiről, hanem _őróla!_ És ráadásul, még örült is neki!

- Na és... mit álmodtál? – kérdezte Dean, miután kissé magához tért ámulatából.

- Egy tónál voltunk. Horgászni akartál tanítani, de nem haraptak a halak. – mesélte nevetve. - Nagyon mérges voltál.

Dean elképedve nézte a csillogó szemű, energiával telt angyalt, és egy pillanatra már attól félt, hogy csak álmodja az egészet, amikor Castiel a homlokához nyomta a homlokát.

- Menjünk el Dean! Menjünk el horgászni! Váltsd valóra az álmot! – kérlelte, Dean pedig csak pislogott rá, aztán nevetve lelökte magáról.

- Te jó ég, öregem... nem is tudom melyik a veszélyesebb ha jókedvű vagy, vagy ha rossz. – csóválta a fejét hitetlenkedve, de Castiel nem tágított. Csak bámult rá tovább, könyörgő szemekkel, várva a beleegyező választ.

- Jó, rendben! Persze, hogy elviszlek! Van más választásom? – legyintett vigyorogva, miközben nyújtózott egyet, Castiel arcán pedig hatalmas mosoly terült szét.

- Viszont van egy kis gond. Az egyetlen tó ami a közelben van, a Sheridan tó. – mondta a fejét vakarva, és amikor látta, hogy Cas nem érti mi a problémája ezzel, gyorsan hozzátette. – Annál a tónál találtunk rád.

Castiel mosolya egy pillanatra elhalványult, de hamarosan újra visszatért, ő maga pedig vállat volt.

- Nem számít! Nem érdekes! Csak menjünk!

- Jó, jó, jó! – emelte fel Dean védekezően a kezeit, hogy véget vessen a rimánkodásnak. - Viszont akkor jobb lesz, ha kimászol az ágyból Csipkerózsika, és készülődsz mert hosszú az út odáig. Haza is kell érnünk mielőtt átmész két lábon járó „magic finger"-be. *

Castiel értetlenül pillantott rá, de aztán valahogy mégis rájött, hogy mire irányult a megjegyzés. Szótlanul megindult a fürdőszoba irányába, de mielőtt még bezárkózott volna, kidugta a fejét az ajtórésen és Deanre mosolygott.

- Úgy tudtam, szereted a Magic fingert.

- Hát – vont vállat Dean. – Az attól függ. Ha megengeded, hogy negyed dollárért rád feküdjek... – mondta kacér vigyorral az arcán, aztán nevetésben tört ki, amikor meglátta, hogy Castiel feje elvörösödik, és eltűnik a résből.

A fürdőszoba ajtó becsapódott, Dean pedig kuncogva elindult a garázsba, hogy előkeresse a botokat.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Bő két órába telt, mire elérték a tavat, tekintve, hogy út közben még megálltak reggelizni és felszerelkeztek némi kajával is, arra az esetre ha valóban nem harapnának a halak.

Dean a tópart kiépített része felé vette az irányt, ami szerencsére messze esett attól a ponttól, ahol Castielt megtalálták. Leparkolta az Impalát egy árnyékosabb részen, és elővették a csomagtartóból a cuccokat.

Gyönyörű, kora-nyári idő volt. A nap olyan melegen sütött, hogy még Castielről is hamarosan lekívánkozott a kapucnis pulóver.

Dean a vízhez sétált, körülnézett, és nagyot szippantott a friss levegőből, melyben a tó vizének, és a környező fenyőknek az illata keveredett.

A környék, nyugodt és csendes volt. Madárcsicsergésen, és az apró hullámok loccsanásain kívül, semmi mást nem lehetett hallani.

Nem messze tőlük, egy deszkákból készült stég húzódott, ami mellett egy rozoga ladik ringott a víz felszínén. Dean odament, hogy megvizsgálja.

A csónak nem volt éppen egy mai darab, de a belseje száraz volt, és nagyjából biztonságosnak tűnt. Még egy pár korhadt evező is feküdt az aljában, csak arra várva, hogy használják.

Dean elvigyorodott, belepakolta a horgászfelszerelést, és intett Castielnek, aki épp akkor ért oda az eledeles dobozzal meg a vödörrel.

- Gyere Cas! Dobd be magad!

- Ebbe? – kérdezte Castiel, olyan rémült hangsúllyal, mintha Dean arra kérte volna, hogy ugorjon bele egy kútba.

- Nyugi, Cas! Ez egy _csónak_! Tudod! Olyan mint a..., mint aaa..., Noé bárkája, csak.., kicsi és nyitott! – magyarázta türelmesen, jót mosolyogva a saját, szellemes definícióján, mire Castiel önérzetesen forgatta a szemeit.

- Tudom, hogy mi a csónak, Dean! De ezt a dolgot itt, a legjobb indulattal se nevezném annak!

- Jaj, ne finnyáskodj! Akarsz horgászni vagy sem? – kérdezte csípőre tett kézzel, az angyal pedig bizonytalanul bólintott. – Akkor gyere, és szállj be!

Castiel idegesen nyelt egyet, és közelebb lépett.

- De... mi lesz ha felborul?

- Ha nem ugrálsz benne, nem fog felborulni. És középre lépj, amikor beszállsz! –magyarázta Dean, egyhelyben tartva a lélekvesztőt, amíg Castiel belemászott és elhelyezkedett az egyik végében.

Dean is beszállt, megragadta az evezőket, meghúzta, és a ladik megindult a nyílt víz felé.

- Na látod, mondtam én! Teljesen biztonságos! – vigyorgott önelégülten, de Castiel nem nyugodott meg.

Pár perc elteltével, már a tó közepén voltak. Dean letette az evezőket, és keresni kezdte az eledeles dobozt, de amikor látta, hogy nincs az ülése alatt, felegyenesedett.

- Héj Cas, add már ide a do... – hirtelen elakadt a szava, ahogy Castielre nézett, és nevetni kezdett.

Az angyal arca már fal-fehér volt. Tágra nyílt szemeiből csakúgy sugárzott a pánik. Mozdulatlanná dermedve ült az ülésén, kezeivel a csónak két szélét markolva, mintha így próbálná megóvni attól, hogy bármelyik percben felboruljon.

- Jaj mááár! Nyugalom! Esküszöm neked, hogy nem fogunk felborulni! Engedd el a csónakot, és add ide szépen a dobozt az ülésed alól.

Castiel meg sem rezzent. Még csak nem is pislogott.

- Caaas! Ha nem adod, nekem kell odamásznom érte, és akkor fog csak igazán inogni ez a vacak!

- Castiel kétségbeesve megrázta a fejét, de a ladik széleit, úgy tűnt egyszerűen képtelen elengedni, úgyhogy Dean végül feladta.

- Na jó. Gyerünk vissza a partra! Ez így nem olyan szórakoztató. – csóválta a fejét nevetve, miközben megfordult a csónakkal. – Neked legalább is nem annyira!

Amikor a stég mellé értek, Dean felállt, hogy az egyik cölöpöt elkapva odahúzza a csónakot, de abban a pillanatban Castiel egy hirtelen mozdulattal kimenekült a deszkákra, ő pedig csónakostól, horgász felszerelésestől a vízbe borult.

Castiel hiába könnyebbült meg, hogy végre szilárd talaj van a lába alatt. Azt látva, hogy Dean elmerül, annyira megrémült, hogy szinte gondolkodás nélkül utána vetette magát.

Dean viszont addigra már felbukkant, és elképedve nézte amint Castiel, kétségbeesetten csapkodja a vizet, hogy valahogy a felszínen tartsa magát. Gyorsan odaugrott és megragadta a vállainál fogva.

- Cas! Cas! Állj meg a lábadon! Mellig ér a víz! – kiabálta neki, de már annyira nevetett, hogy levegőt is alig bírt venni.

Castiel amint megérezte Dean karjait, azonnal beléjük kapaszkodott és végül, nagy nehezen sikerült talpra állnia. Kiköpte a szájába került vizet, és olyan iszonyattal nézett végig az elázott ruháin, mintha csak trágyalével lennének átitatva.

Dean már a hasát fogta úgy kacagott rajta, aztán a vállára csapott.

- Azt hittem, szeretsz fürödni! - ugratta, hahotázva és a part felé kezdte húzni.

- Igen! Otthon, a kádban! Forró vízben! – morogta az angyal még mindig prüszkölve, miközben kifelé evickéltek a vízből, Dean pedig nem tudta nem észrevenni, hogy Castiel, talán nem is tudatosan, de „_otthon_"-nak nevezte Bobby házát.

Dean lehúzta magáról a vizes pólót meg a nadrágot, és a kocsi orrára terítette száradni. Castiel nézte egy darabig, aztán félénken követte a példáját. Úgy gondolta, még egy szál gatyában is jobb lenni, mint azokban a hideg, vizes, mocsárszagú ruhákban. Dean kivett egy törölközőt a csomagtartóból, és mosolyogva odadobta neki. Megvárta amíg megtörölközik vele, aztán elvette tőle és gyorsan ő is áttörölte magát.

- Nem fázol? Kéred a pokrócot? – nyújtotta oda a takarót az angyalnak, de Castiel megrázta a fejét.

- Jó így. Köszönöm. Jó meleg a nap fénye. – mosolygott.

Dean bólintott, lecsukta a csomagtartót, és a stéghez sétált, hogy kiszedegesse a vízből a horgászcuccokat, amik azóta is ott hánykolódtak a hullámok hátán. Visszament velük Castielhez és elkezdte előkészíteni az egyik botot.

- Na szóval... Megfogsz egy darabot az eledelből és rászúrod a horogra. Aztán, meglendíted, és bedobod, amilyen messzire csak bírod. Utána, letámasztod a botot erre a villás tartóra, és innentől kezdve nincs más dolgod, mint várni, és figyelni a kapásjelzőt.

- Ez, nem tűnik túl bonyolultnak. – vont vállat Castiel, és leutánozta a műveletsort, majd letette a botját a másik mellé.

Dean leterítette a pokrócot, és letelepedett rá. Castiel is leült, törökülésben, és figyelni kezdte a kapásjelzőt, de olyan élesen koncentrálva, hogy Deannek mosolyt csalt az arcára a látvány.

De Cas hiába szuggerálta hosszú perceken át a neon zöld karikát, az bizony nem akart mozdulni. Az angyal végül elunta a dolgot és felsóhajtott.

- Ez mindig ilyen unalmas?

Dean felnevetett.

- Hát, ha az ember csak úgy vakon kimegy horgászni akkor általában igen. A profik azért tudják, hogy hová érdemes menni, ahol sok hal van, vagy például előző nap beetetnek, amivel odacsalják őket, hogy másnap jobb legyen a kapás. Sok féle trükk létezik.

Mikor megunták az üldögélést, Castiel elkezdett ágakat gyűjteni a tűzhöz, Dean pedig kisétált a stég végére, és onnan nézte a vizet.

- Háh, itt úszkálnak a rohadékok, ahelyett, hogy a csalinkat zabálnák! – kiáltotta, majd sarkon fordult, és visszament a botjáért. Kihúzta a vízből, és a stég végére ment vele, hogy ott próbálkozzon.

Castiel szorgosan szedegette tovább az ágakat, és minduntalan elvigyorodott, valahányszor felhangzott Dean cifra káromkodása a „lezabált csali" vagy a „meglépett zsákmány" esetleg az „elszakadt damil" miatt. Kezdett az egész, nagyon hasonlítani mindarra ami álmában történt.

Egyszer csak egy lövés hangja riasztotta fel a gondolataiból. Rémülten pillantott Dean felé, aki vidáman nevetve dobta félre a még füstölgő csövű pisztolyt és belemerítette a szákot a vízbe.

- Héj, Cas! Gyere! Fogtam egy halat! – integetett lelkesen.

Castiel eldobta az ágakat és odasietett, Dean pedig önelégült vigyorral az arcán mutatta neki a háló alján mozdulatlanul fekvő, keresztül - lőtt halat.

Mielőtt Castiel egyáltalán szóhoz tudott volna jutni, Dean felvette a pisztolyt a deszkákról és a kezébe nyomta.

- Tessék, fogd! Most te jössz!

- Dean én..., én nem tudom, hogyan kell... – mondta halkan és szégyenkezve nézegette a fegyvert, mintha csak úgy próbálná kitalálni, hogyan működhet, de akkor Dean a vállára tette a kezét és mosolyogva magyarázni kezdett.

- Először is, hátrahúzod a szánt. Így. Most fel van húzva. Aztán, célzol.

Castiel a víz irányába tartotta a pisztolyt, úgy ahogy az imént Deantől látta.

- Ez az! A karod legyen teljesen nyújtva. Most hunyd le az egyik szemed, a pisztolyt pedig tartsd úgy, hogy pontosan ebben a kis vájatban lásd azt a pöcköt ami a cső elején van. Várd meg amíg erre úszik egy nagyobb hal, aztán irányítsd rá, tartsd mozdulatlanul és húzd meg a ravaszt. Hajrá!

Dean hátrébb lépett tőle, és csendben figyelte ahogy Castiel koncentrál. Elképesztően szexinek találta ahogy ott állt, megfeszített izmokkal, nedves, szanaszét álló hajjal, pisztollyal a kezében.

Mielőtt Dean egyáltalán a gondolatmenetének a végére érhetett volna, az angyal kezében hirtelen elsült a fegyver, a víz tetején pedig egy döglött hal jelent meg, golyónyommal a két szeme között. Cas, büszkén mosolyogva fordult felé, Dean pedig döbbenten bámult rá, aztán legyintett.

- Áh, ez biztos csak véletlen volt! Még egyszer! – vigyorgott rá kihívóan, Castiel pedig vállat vont, és újra célzott.

Beletelt néhány percbe, mire a következő áldozat felbukkant, de akkor Cas nem tétovázott sokat, azonnal lőtt.

Újabb hal jelent meg a felszínen lukas koponyával, még nagyobb is, mint az előző.

- Na? – fordult felé Castiel, elismerésre szomjazva.

- Cas? Őstehetség vagy! – verte vállon az idősebb Winchester és gyorsan a hálóért nyúlt, hogy partra emelje az újabb két halat. – Megyek is, meggyújtom a tüzet! Addig te csak játssz tovább! - vigyorgott rá, és játékosan a fenekére csapott, amint elhaladt mellette. Castiel mosolyogva nézett utána, majd visszafordult a víz felé, és folytatta a lövöldözést.

Dean még tizenegy dörrenést számolt meg mire elkészült a tűzzel.

- Héj, Cas? Gyere! Elég lesz! Ne irtsd ki az egész halállományt! – kiáltott oda neki nevetve, miközben a nyársakat hegyezte.

Az angyal, egy vödörbe dobálta a halakat, és a pisztollyal együtt odavitte őket Deannek. Csillogó szemekkel, elégedetten telepedett le a pokrócra.

- Ez egy hasznos nap! Megtanultam horgászni, és lőni is. – mondta büszkén, és Dean felnevetett.

- És ha tudnád, hogy mi mindent _fogsz_ még ma tanulni! Például, hogy hogyan kell halat pucolni! – vigyorgott, és Castiel ölébe hajította az egyik halat. A döglött ponty hangos taccsanással landolt az angyal combjain, aki az orrát ráncolva nézett le rá, és utálkozva lesöpörte magáról.

Dean jót nevetett rajta, aztán győzködni kezdte, hogy hamarabb tömheti meg a hasát ha besegít, úgyhogy Cas végül mégis kést ragadott.

Ketten, hamar végeztek a halak megtisztításával. Befűszerezték őket és a nyársakra szúrva alaposan megsütötték.

Castiel, mint ahogy az várható is volt, imádta az ízletes hal-húst. Az egyetlen baja csak az volt vele, hogy a szálkák miatt nem tudta olyan gyorsan habzsolni, mint amennyire szerette volna.

Dean egész idő alatt aggódva figyelte, és készenlétben tartott egy nagy szelet kenyeret arra az estre, ha egy szálka mégis a torkán akadna, de a falatozás szerencsére gond nélkül ért véget.

Késő délutánig heverésztek a parton, élvezve a napsütést, a csendet, és a nyugalmat, ami oly ritkán adatott meg nekik, de aztán Dean úgy vélte, lassan ideje szedelőzködni és indulni, ha sötétedés előtt haza akarnak érni.

Időközben a ruháik is megszáradtak, bár Castielnek így se nagyon akaródzott visszavenni őket, mivel „büdös halszaguk van", Dean viszont azt nem akarta, hogy egy alsógatyás angyalt találjanak mellette a rendőrök, egy esetleges közúti ellenőrzés során.

Kisebb vita alakult ki közöttük emiatt, de Deannek végül mégis sikerült rábírnia az öltözésre, megígérve, hogy ő zuhanyozhat elsőnek amint hazaértek.

Castiel a visszafelé úton, úgy elaludt, mint akit fejbe vertek. Dean nevetve lökte le magáról minden egyes bal-kanyar után, amikor az angyal rongybabaként dőlt a vállára. Még arra sem ébredt fel amikor Dean hangosan énekelni kezdte a rádióból harsogó zenéket, Dean pedig úgy gondolta, jobb is így neki.

Még világos volt, amikor megérkeztek Bobby háza elé, Castiel szemei pedig éberen pattantak ki a közelgő tisztálkodás lehetőségére.

-Vegyél fel a ruháim közül, ami csak tetszik! – kiáltotta utána Dean vigyorogva, amint azonnal a fürdőszoba felé vette az irányt.

Dean még kipakolta a cuccokat a garázsba, aztán a konyhába ment, hogy elmesélje Samnek és Bobbynak a történteket, miközben feltálalta nekik a megmaradt pontyokat.

- Azért ugye a golyót nem hagytátok benne? – kérdezte Bobby még mindig nevetve miközben a tányérján fekvő halat méregette gyanakodva. – Nem szeretném ha kitörne benne a fogam!

Hosszasan nevetgéltek a beszámolón, főleg a balul elsült csónakázáson, de amikor odakint kezdett sötétedni, az idősebb Winchester kimentette magát és ő is a fürdőszobába ment, hogy letisztálkodjon. Sietett a tusolással amennyire csak tudott, arra számítva, hogy Castiel azóta már a dupla paplan alatt vacog, így aztán eléggé összezavarta a látvány ami a szobába érve fogadta.

Az angyal a takarók tetején feküdt, szétvetett végtagokkal, egy szál alsónadrágban, egyik karjával a szemeit takarva. Mikor meghallotta, hogy kinyílt a szoba ajtaja, nyöszörögve szólalt meg.

- Dean... nem érzem jól magam...

A szavak hallatán, Dean gyomrát görcsbe rántotta az aggodalom, és odasietett hozzá.

- Cas, mi a baj, mi tö... – elakadt a szava amikor felkapcsolta a villanyt és megpillantotta a barátját.

- Na neee! Ugye most csak ugratsz? – kérdezte lemerevedve, de képtelen volt elrejteni a mosolyát ahogy végignézett az angyal rákvörös, napégette bőrén.

Castiel lassan elvette a karját a fejéről, és elgyötört arckifejezéssel, hunyorogva nézett fel rá.

- Úgy nézek ki mint aki ugratni akar?

- Nem! Nem... dehogy is... a francba Cas! Annyira sajnálom. – hebegte Dean, most már együttérzőbben, és végigsimított az arcán. Castiel jólesően sóhajtott a hűvös kéz érintésétől.

- Szörnyen fáj a fejem, Dean.

- Tudom, és... sajnálom. – csitítgatta kedvesen, és odahajolt hogy gyengéd csókot nyomjon, forró homlokára. – Majd... őőő... mindjárt kitalálok valamit! Ne mozdulj!

- Nem fogok. Ezt megígérhetem. – nyögte Castiel, Dean pedig elsietett, hogy megkeresse a testvérét.

Samet a szobájában találta meg az ágyon ülve, laptoppal az ölében.

-Héj Sammy? Őmm... rá tudnál keresni, hogy mi a teendő... napszúrás esetén? – kezdte tétován, miközben közelebb oldalgott.

Sam a homlokát ráncolva nézett fel rá, de értetlen arckifejezése hamarosan teljes döbbentbe csapott át ahogy rájött, mi lehet az oka a szokatlan kérésnek.

- Neee! – csóválta a fejét hitetlenkedve és elvigyorodott.

- De. Igen. – Sóhajtott Dean, a szemeit forgatva.

- És neked lövésed sincs, hogy mit kell tenned? – kérdezte Sam, csúfondárosan, Dean pedig türelmetlenül kifakadt.

- Nézd, egy sebet össze tudok varrni! Egy golyót ki tudok szedni, de életemben nem volt dolgom leégett és napszúrást kapott emberekkel! Ha vízimentőként rohangásznék egy szál gatyában egy homokos tengerparton, akkor valószínűleg tudnám, de így, ez valahogy kimaradt az életemből, úgyhogy ne szívass légy szíves, hanem mondd meg mit tegyek! Cas odaát szenved! – Dean szemei már villámokat szórtak, Sam pedig védekezően emelte magasba a kezeit.

- Jó, jó jó, jó! Higgadj le! Jövök, és leápolom neked.

- NEM! – csattant fel Dean, aztán gyorsan visszafogta magát, és nyugodtabb hangnemben folytatta. - Úgy értem... nem szükséges. Én is meg tudom csinálni. Csak mondd el. Oké?

Sam elmosolyodott, és megadóan sóhajtva visszaereszkedett az ágyára.

- Adj neki sok folyadékot, de ne sört! Tegyél vizes ruhát a homlokára. Nyisd ki az ablakot, vagy menjetek ki a kertbe. A hűvös levegő jót tesz ilyenkor. A gyógyszerek közt találsz egy narancssárga flakonos sprayt. Az jó az égésre. Kend be vele.

Dean bólintott, aztán sarkon fordult, és elrohant, hogy összeszedje ami kell. Pár perc múlva egy tál jeges vízzel, törölközővel, egy nagy üveg kólával és az említett spray-vel tért vissza a szobájukba. Gyorsan lepakolt minden az ágy mellé, és tétován nézte őket, azon gondolkodva, hogy melyikkel is kezdjen.

Úgy döntött, talán a legfontosabb az ivás.

Miután belediktált egy pohár hideg kólát az angyalba, bevizezte a törölközőt, és óvatosan a homlokára tette úgy, hogy a szemeit is lefedje.

Cas először összerándult a hirtelen hidegtől, de aztán jóleső sóhaj hagyta el az ajkait.

- Ez jó... köszönöm Dean. – mormogta halkan, Dean pedig a spray-ért nyúlt és rázni kezdte.

- Cas, van itt egy ömmm... ilyen cucc, a bőrödre. Bekenlek vele, oké?

Castiel beleegyezően hümmögött, Dean pedig a mellkasára irányította a szórófejet, aztán arra gondolt talán kevésbé lenne kellemetlen ha inkább a saját kezébe nyomná, és úgy kenné az angyal bőrére. Kifújt hát egy nagy adag habot a markába, szétoszlatta mindkét tenyerén, aztán óvatosan Castiel mellkasára tette a kezeit. Az angyal bőre csak úgy tüzelt.

Dean nem igazán tudta, hogy milyen lehet leégni, de magában eldöntötte, hogy inkább nem is akarja megtudni.

Lassan és óvatosan elkezdte szétoszlatni a habot Castiel testén. Gyengéden végigkente vele a mellkasát, hasát, a combjait és a karjait is, végül pedig az arcát. Örömmel nyugtázta, hogy sikerült elég óvatosnak lennie, mert Castiel meg sem rezdült. Amikor végzett, kicserélte Cas fején a borogatást, befeküdt mellé az ágyba, és ujjait gyengéden az ujjaiba kulcsolta. Castiel megszorította a kezét de más reakciót nem adott. Hosszú csend telepedett közéjük, Dean pedig azon töprengett mit is mondhatna.

- Hát... legalább nem fázol. – próbált jópofáskodni, de Castiel csak horkantott.

- Ennél még az is jobb lenne. Az legalább elmúlik, ha mellettem vagy.

- Ez is el fog! Hamarosan jobban leszel, csak tarts ki.

Az angyal nem szólt semmit, Dean pedig pár percnyi hallgatás után szomorúan felsóhajtott.

- Elcseszett egy nap volt. Bár sose vittelek volna horgászni.

Castiel levette a borogatást a fejéről, és a szemeibe nézett.

- Mért mondod ezt? Én jól éreztem magam! – mondta elszomorodva, a Dean hangjában csendülő bűntudattól.

- Áh, csak az a hülye csónakázás! – fakadt ki keserűen. – Ha nem rángatlak bele akkor, nem estél volna be a vízbe, nem vetted volna le az elázott ruhákat és akkor most nem lennél itt tetőtől talpig összeégve.

Castiel az oldalára fordult, hogy szembe kerüljön Deannel.

- Nem estem be. Beugrottam. – mondta halkan és szégyenkezve lesütötte a szemeit.

- Beugrottál? De hát miért?

-Téged akartalak kimenteni.

- Micsoda? De hát nem is tudsz úszni. – nevetett Dean csodálkozva, Castiel pedig mosolyogva vállat vont.

- Ez akkor valahogy nem tűnt olyan fontosnak. Nem vagyok hozzászokva, hogy a saját biztonságommal kelljen törődnöm.

Dean meghatódva nézett Castiel szemeibe, aztán hozzáhajolt és egy gyengéd csókot lehelt az ajkaira.

- Köszönöm, hogy beugrottál utánam.

- Bármikor... ha ez jár érte. – mosolyodott el Castiel, és olyan közel araszolt Deanhez amennyire csak tudott, anélkül hogy kellemetlen lenne sajgó bőrének.

Dean felült, hogy újra rátegye Cas fejére a vizes ruhát, aztán visszafeküdt mellé, olyan közel, hogy a homlokuk összeért. Fáradtan mosolyogtak egymásra, és a mozgalmas nap után, hamarosan el is nyomta őket az álom.

_* - (magic finger ) -Némely motelekben fellelhető, pénzzel működő, rezgő masszázságy._

**Aki kíváncsi rá, hogy nézett ki Cas leégve, a facebookomon a - Just fall I'll catch you - mappában talál róla képet! ;))) **

**(sajna nem engedi idetettni a linket.:( )**


End file.
